Jibbsfest 6
by jibbsloversunited
Summary: Um...6th Jibbsfest. Halloween/Party special.
1. Intro

Jibbsfest 6

Ok, so I know this is a lot later than I wanted, but I apologise.

So, without further ado, here is Jibbsfest 6.

The stipulations for this months Jibbsfest were:

A party (Halloween or Birthday, anyone's).

The Whole team in costume.

A Dog Whistle.

"Self Expression Heals A Wounded Heart."

This Jibbsfest, just to let everyone know, will be my last organising it. A'serene will be taking over, God bless her.

So thank you all for participating and for staying with me when I upload late!

Enjoy...

V!

xox


	2. Dream

**Author: Mrs Scott323**

**Title: Dream

* * *

  
**

_She was surrounded by a colorful mass of people. Every single one of them was hidden behind a colorful mask, matching an equally colorful and sparkling outfit. Music filled the air, she wasn't sure from which way it came an there was no way to see it either. She was closed in by the dancing crowd. Women spinning around in their dance partner's arms. Their dresses reflecting even more light because of their quick turns. She was mesmerized by it for a moment. _

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, quickly she turned around. The woman behind her was dressed up just like everyone else was, but the eyes that were partially hidden by her mask had something familiar._

"_Jenny, you should come dancing with us."_

"_Ziva, I'm not really in the mood for dancing, and besides, I'm not really dressed for this."_

"_What are you talking about, you look amazing."_

_Jenny glanced down and for the first time she noticed that she was wearing one of those beautiful old fashioned dresses herself. _

"_How.. nevermind, I don't dance."_

"_Believe me, no one will care if you can't dance." Jenny glared at Tony who'd suddenly appeared on her other side. _

"_I can dance, I just don't feel like it."_

"_McRat, help me out here."_

"_I told you Tony, it's a mouse!"_

"_Whatever, just give me a hand would you."_

_Before she could protest they'd pushed her into the dancing crowd. Throwing one last glare in their direction (at least she thought it was their direction) she decided to give into the music. She spun from one mans' arms to the other, hearing a few things that were either love declarations or directions to some man's hotel room. Drugged by the excitement of the night and the roaring crowd around her she laughed it off and just spun into someone else's arms. _

_Finally the music changed in to a slower song, and she grabbed her current partner's arm firmly. A slow song was all her feet would be able to handle right now. Unfortunately her shoes just weren't that suitable for dancing, even if they looked amazing. For the first time she looked up at the man she was dancing with. His face hidden by some kind of fox-like mask. He was the only man she'd seen who wasn't dressed in some kind of flashy color. Besides his silver mask, his outfit was completely black. There were many details worked into his mask and for a moment she tried to follow ever single one of them in their swirls and lines across the fabric. That was, until one of the lines directed her toward his eyes. Stunning icy blue eyes. Eyes that were so very familiar._

_She smirked, "Didn't expect to see you here."_

"_Someone had to protect you."_

"_What about your team? I though you'd ordered them to stay around."_

_He said nothing, and for a few moments they swayed together to the sound of the music. Neither noticing that the crowd around them had disappeared._

_They stopped dancing and he raised his hands to her face, lifting the mask from her face. She stood there, stunned as he leaned in, his face mere inches away from hers._

A sudden shrill sound filled her ears. Creating a headache she probably wouldn't be able to get rid of the entire day. She groaned, pulling her pillow over her head.

"Why did I even agree to let you stay here?"

"Because you love me."

She glared from under her pillow and threw with her right hand another pillow at his head.

"Easy, you don't want me to choke on my dog whistle do you?"

From under the pillow a mumble-ing sound came that was very similar to "please do."

"What was that little sister?"

With an annoyed but sleepy face Jenny got up in to a sitting position.

"It's not a dog whistle. People our age can't hear those anymore. Now get out of my room Eddie!"

"Fine, fine. No need to get all PMS on me." EH slammed the door shut and another pillow slammed against the closed door. Jenny fell back on her bed. She felt like she was a teenager again. Ever since her divorced brother came to stay with her they had the same childish fights they'd had more than twenty years ago. He was supposed to be looking for an apartment and just stay for a little while.

That had been two months ago. Secretly she suspected that he liked torturing her like this. Well, if this self expression healed his wounded heart. She was glad to suffer from it.

From somewhere downstairs in the house she could hear cupboards being slammed shut and the smell of something wonderful filled her nose.

Jenny quickly got out of bed and put her night robe on.

He wasn't that bad of a cook either.


	3. Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam

**Author: ncisali**

**Title: Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam

* * *

  
**

Jethro's team walked into the bullpen after returning from a crime scene just in time to see Agent Balboa leaving envelopes on each of their desks.

'Hey Rick, what are you up to?' Tony asks picking up his envelope and looking at it before holding the envelope up to the light, trying to see it's contents.

'Tony, it's my 40th birthday next week and that's an invitation to my party, I've invited all of you', Balboa replies looking round the team.

He receives nods and smiles all round as each person opens their invitation, other than Gibbs who picks his up and puts it in his inside jacket pocket.

'A fancy dress party' Tony exclaims, 'this'll be fun. What are you going to go as Ziva.'

'I don't know yet, I will need to think about it. And you, Tony who will you dress up as?

'So many choices, it will be hard to make a decision.' Tony turns to McGee, 'I guess you'll be going as an elflord.'

'That is getting old Tony, I will make my decision and you will find out on the night.' McGee is trying to think of wearing something that will not give Tony an excuse to tease him.

The conversation is interrupted by Gibbs, 'if you three have finished can we concentrate on this case?' He glares at them before getting up and announcing he's going out for coffee. ' I want a full background on the victim together with full details as to who he's talked to, visited and slept with since the day he was born, by the time I return.'

Gibbs does not return straight to the bullpen with his coffee but makes a detour to visit his wife in her office.

'Hi, I've brought you a coffee,' he greets her with a kiss as he sets the coffee on the side of her desk.

'Thanks, I could do with a break,' Jen replies taking a sip and looking over at her husband who has settled on the couch at the back of the room. 'How's the case proceeding.'

'We've just got back from the crime scene Jen, I'll let you know when we've made some progress.'

Jenny has sensed Jethro is holding something back 'Is there something you want to tell me, Jethro?'

'We got an invite today to Balboa's 40th, it's fancy dress.'

Jen smiled, 'Great, I love fancy dress parties?'

Jethro didn't respond but just continued to sip at his coffee.

'Jethro you'll love this, and before you ask you are not dressing up as a Marine not even a marine from the 19th century. But don't worry I'm sure we can come up with something suitable.'

Jethro smiled at his wife's excitement, he loved seeing her happy and he reckoned he could put up with going to a party just to see her in such high spirits.

'I'll let Balboa know we accept his invitation.' Jethro says as he finishes his coffee and leaves the office.

The team report their progress on the case before he has even sat down at his desk, Gibbs listens to everything barks out a couple of orders and goes down to see Ducky and Abby.

Abby greets Gibbs with a hug as soon as he enters her lab, she runs through the physical evidence she has found, just as he's leaving she grabs his arm.

'Are you going to Rick's party?'

'Yep'

'Great, have you decided what you're going as?'

'Nope.'

'Mmm, well I guess I'll keep my costume as a surprise too.'

In autopsy Gibbs talks through the cause and time of death with Ducky, however Ducky is more interested in regaling Jethro with stories of past fancy dress parties he's attended.

'Of course I have been to many fancy dress parties as Robert the Bruce but perhaps that's a bit predictable, I think I'll choose something different for Richard's party.'

Gibbs says nothing as he returns upstairs.

* * *

On their way home that evening Jenny is also talking about what to wear to the party.

'I do have an idea and you'll look fantastic – I think you'll be pleased with my costume to,' she tells Jethro

'I trust you Jen, I'll go as anything you want.' Jethro glances over at his wife as he stops at traffic lights and smiles. 'I wish the team were as focussed on the case as they are on their costumes'.

'I'm sure you'll help them re-focus tomorrow', Jenny replies 'It'll be good for them to let their hair down, you've all been working hard recently.'

If Jethro can hardly believe he's married a fifth time, Jenny can hardly believe she's a fifth wife but one of the advantages of this marriage is that they both knew each other very well before taking their vows. And now they realise that the love they felt for each other before marrying has become even stronger, nothing can or will separate them.

On arriving home, they have dinner and Jethro goes down to the basement for a while. Jenny often spends the evenings with him there but tonight she makes a call to a friend to discuss her proposed costumes. When she finally joins him she has a huge grin on her face, 'everything is fixed for our costumes – we can pick them up in a couple of days.'

Jethro nods although he's concentrating on sanding down a piece of wood.

'Aren't you a bit curious as to what you'll be wearing.'

'Nope.'

Jenny sighs, and settles down to read through some files. A couple of hours later she looks up to see Jethro standing over her.

'You know I'd quite like to see you wearing nothing right now,' he says as he pulls her to her feet.

'Sometimes you're very predictable Jethro but I will admit you look great wearing that too,' Jenny smirks as she returns her files to her briefcase and they both go to bed. Needless to say they did not get a full nights sleep.

* * *

The day of the party approaches quickly and Tony is spending most of his time trying to find out what people are going to wear unfortunately for him no one will tell.

'Tony, why don't you tell us what you are going as?' Ziva says

'Well Ziva I would do that only if I told you now I don't think you could stand the anticipation – when I'm in my costume no woman will be able to keep their hands off me.'

'In your dreams Tony', is Ziva's response.

Abby and McGee have been spending a lot of time together and it seems that although they no longer go out together, they will be coming to the party together as a couple.

Tony is intrigued and is trying to guess who they could be.

'The Munsters – Adam and Lily Munster or The Addams Family - Morticia and Uncle Fester or maybe the Smurfs. Or Abby could dress up as a nun and you could be Captain von Trapp.'

McGee is getting fed up with the constant needling although he is a little worried that Tony is going to taunt him mercilessly when he sees his costume – he should never have let Abby persuade him. 'Tony you will not be able to guess my costume so give it up!'

Jenny and Jethro's costumes were delivered to their house the day before the party, Jenny wants to try them on to make sure they'll fit properly. That evening she goes upstairs as soon as dinner as finished, Jethro follows her up a short time afterwards when he walks in to the room his breath is taken away

'Hubba, hubba,' he says, his eyes are fixed on her chest.

Jenny indicates to his clothes, which are laid out on the bed, why don't you try on your costume.

'Jethro gets dressed with a little help from Jenny and they go to stand in front of the mirror to stare at their reflections, but they are not looking at themselves but at each other they are both thinking the same thing.

'How am I going to keep my hands to myself tomorrow.'

Jethro's eyes have not left Jenny's chest and when Jenny moves away from the mirror his eyes are still following that part of her body.

'Jethro, Jethro! Can you concentrate for a minute.'

'I am concentrating Jen, I'm concentrating on…' Jethro mumbles the last few words.

'I think we'd better get out of these costumes, otherwise I'll never get your attention'

'You've got my attention now.'

'Will you help me get out of this dress?'

'Sure, then you can help me out of my clothes.'

Jenny smiles to herself, thinking that there will be a day sometime when their libido reduces but right now she is enjoying being married to this man more than she ever believed possible.

* * *

The next day Jenny and Jethro are dressing for the party and discussing the rest of the team.

'Do you have any ideas as to what costumes your team will be wearing?' Jenny asks Jethro

'They haven't told anyone – they want to keep it a secret.'

'You know everything so you could tell me.'

'I could, but you like surprises.'

Jenny pouts as she puts the finishing touches to her hair. Jethro is already in his costume and is looking at himself with a half smile.

'Don't think I'd like to wear this all the time – it's not that comfortable.'

You look the part Jethro, not many men could wear those clothes and still look so masculine, you are a very handsome man.'

Jenny and Jethro arrive at the party a little late and Jenny cannot help smiling at the costumes Jethro's team have chosen.

Tony is a Stone Age man, all he has round him is a very small fake fur but he's also carrying a huge bone over his shoulder. Any attempt he makes to chat up someone is doomed to failure; one look at the rather bloody bone with scraps of meat hanging off it and the unsuspecting female makes some very quick excuses and leaves.

However, Tony's disappointment in finding a girl does not last long when he sees Abby and McGee. Abby has come as Little Bo Peep and McGee is a sheep dog. Tony has a big grin on his face as he approaches the pair 'Hi Abby, Hi McPoodle, isn't Little Bo Peep meant to have sheep', he asks Abby.

'Yes but we couldn't get a sheep costume so we settled for the next best thing so Tim is a sheep dog, I even have a dog whistle to keep him under control', Abby says pulling out a whistle attached to a chain she has round her neck.

'You won't need that Abs' Tony replies, 'Timmy here is such a good little puppy he'll come to heel no problem, won't you my lovely little doggy.' Tony is patting McGee on the head and behaving in a very annoying manner.

McGee looks like he wants to leave the party now but Abby has him in tow, Tony is shoving the rather revolting bone in his face asking if he wants to gnaw it.

'Tony, if you don't stop acting like a Neanderthal, I will take that bone and put it so far up your …. you will never sit down again,' McGee snaps

Tony's response is lost as he's noted Ziva walking towards them, he's not sure who she is dressed up as but he's not worried as she looks out of this world. Abby smiles and greets her 'Good evening Queen Boudicea, you are looking well tonight.'

'Thank you Little Bo Peep', Ziva replies her eyes rake over Tony and McGee disdainfully.

The team look up as the room as quietens a little. Jethro and Jenny are stood just inside the door being greeted by Balboa. Tony's eyes have not left Jenny and Abby is looking at Gibbs.

'Wow', they both say simultaneously.

'Who have they come as', Tony asks,

'I would say they are Lizzie Bennett and Fitzwilliam Darcy.' Ziva answers.

Jenny is wearing a 19th century dress that emphasises her cleavage and small waist. Jethro is wearing clothes that show off his body, fairly tight breeches with a ruffled white shirt and a jacket, which emphasises his broad shoulders.

Jenny loves dancing and with the party in full swing she has hardly left the dance floor, Jethro has spent most of his time with her, if only to keep prospective admirers at bay. When Jenny says it's time to circulate – he gets them both a drink then goes to talk with his team.

'What were you thinking of McGee, dressing up as a dog,' Jethro says to McGee

'It was Abby's idea boss.'

'You don't have to do everything she says McGee, you know DiNozzo will not let you forget this for a very long time.'

Jethro is searching the room with his eyes trying to see Jen, he notices her surrounded by several men including DiNozzo, they all appear to be staring at one part of her anatomy. Before he can go over to talk to her a good looking woman comes up to talk to him, he too is soon surrounded by several women. Jethro and Jenny are magnets for the opposite sex.

Jenny is flirting but only with those men who don't know Gibbs. Any one present who works with Gibbs knows that even looking may mean they will be in trouble when they return to work Monday morning. Tony, as always, likes to push Gibbs as far as he can but Jenny is ignoring him thereby saving him from Gibbs wrath.

Jethro makes excuses to the women who surround him and walks over to talk with his wife, as soon as he reaches her he takes her into his arms and kisses her. The kiss is long and lingering, a kiss between two lovers, a kiss that makes those present turn away, a kiss that makes it clear to everyone that these two people love each other.

Tony walks away saying to Ziva that he saw less porn in the Forrest Hump videos.

After the kiss Jethro steers Jenny to quiet corner where they sit and survey the party,

'Jethro, if I really was Lizzie Bennett I think I might be swooning now!'

'And if I was Fitzwilliam Darcy, what would I be doing'

'Oh, I think you'd take me out to the balcony for some fresh air and then give me another kiss.'

'I can give you another kiss right here.'

'Let's save them up for later when we're alone.'

Jethro doesn't say anything but reaches out to caress Jenny's cheek, she half turns her head into his hand and gently kisses his hand.

Jenny looks out at the NCIS employees enjoying themselves, 'they say self expression heals the wounded heart, if there were any wounded hearts here by the end of tonight all broken hearts will be mended.'

'Jen, you always could drag up a quote from nowhere.'

'We don't all spend our time in the basement, Jethro', Jenny smiles gently squeezing his thigh.

Jethro leans towards her and whispers in her ear,

"Within you I lose myself. Without you I find myself wanting to become lost again."


	4. Fantasies

**Author: ILoveNASCAR**

**Title: Fantasies

* * *

  
**

The petite redhead opened the basement door, inhaling the scent of sawdust, familiar since childhood. It brought memories both pleasant and painful, of her father allowing her and her sister to 'help' him with his projects, playing with the sawdust, getting it in their hair, dirt on their faces. She shrugged the memory off, focusing on her purpose. She found her father sitting on his work bench, not working on his current boat, just sitting there, staring off into space. She tossed a costume catalog down, watching it open in front of him, on the military page, to a couple wearing matching uniforms, complete with matching dog whistles. "What?" Jethro Gibbs asked, looking up as his daughter came downstairs.

"Pick a costume," Regan Gibbs said, hands on her hips, looking much as her mother had when scolding him. "You're going."

"This isn't the year for it, honey." He looked up at her, into her eyes. "What's left to celebrate?" He remembered taking her and Kelly trick-or-treating when they were little, fairies and princesses, both so perfect, no way of knowing what would happen.

"This isn't about Halloween. This is about Abby's birthday." She considered the gothic lab tech a long-lost sister, although never a replacement for Kelly. "This can't still be about Jenny."

He turned to look at her. "I don't want…"

"It's not about you. It's about Abby." She paused. "You really can't forgive Jenny? What did she do that was so horrible?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"She…she killed someone," he finally admitted.

"La Grenuoille?" He looked at her. "I'm not a child. I know what happened. But what makes it any different than what you did to Ari? Or…"

"Or?" Gibbs asked, a look in his eyes that usually meant not to go any further.

"I know what happened after Mom and Kelly…You went away and I stayed with Gramps. And then you came back and we pretended everything was fine." She paused. "But don't think for a second I don't know what really happened."

"That's different…" He said, watching the tears that he knew she wouldn't shed, choking over the lump in his throat that was still there.

"Because Jenny did it, but she had her reasons, just like you did. And to not forgive her is to not forgive yourself. If you wanna do that, that's fine, we've both been down that road before…" She paused. "But don't punish Abby because of it. She deserves better. Mom used to say 'self expression heals the wounded heart'," Regan bit her bottom lip and he studied her, not sure where she was going. "Abby's trying to heal everyone with this party. And you're going if I have to have Ducky help me drag you kicking and screaming. Got it?"

He looked into her eyes, knowing she was right. Everyone had suffered when Jen left, but, like when he'd lost Shannon , he was so angry about his loss that he missed seeing what his family was going through, that they needed him.

*****

Regan let the screen door slam, walking out to the porch. She'd had three 'legal' stepmothers and one she'd 'adopted', not as another mother, but family all the same. Jenny Shepherd turned, her smile fading as she saw the aggravated expression on her friend's face combined with the lonely look in her eyes. "What'd he do now?"

"He's not coming if you're coming and you're not coming if he's coming and Abby's birthday's turned into this huge ordeal. Tony won't be able to come home, you two aren't coming and if you do you'll start World War III…all that's left is Ducky, McGee, Ziva, and me."

"I'll come." Regan turned and looked at her friend. "I'll be there. I'll behave. If you can get your father to do the same, that'll be nice, but between you and Ducky, if only for Abby, there will be no World War III." Regan studied her and Jen raised a hand. "I promise."

Regan smiled, moving some of her red hair behind an ear. "The theme is 'fantasies'. Everyone picks a fantasy they want to be for their costume."

Jenny sensed a tone in her voice. "What are you going to be?"

"I don't know." She paused, having thousands of fantasies, all involving a certain NCIS agent who was thousands, maybe millions, of miles away on a ship. "Abby and I are going shopping together."

Jenny nodded. "I never meant for things to get this complicated. Never wanted to hurt any of you." She'd never meant the team to be disbanded, to be taken away from Gibbs, never meant to be fighting like this with Jethro. She'd hoped he would understand, but since she'd left Washington , she really felt as if she had died. "You know what they say…self-expression heals…"

"The wounded heart," Regan finished for her. "Yeah, I know." She paused. "Mom used to say that all the time."

Jenny nodded. Once she'd finally found out about Shannon , it was like a weight had been lifted off the girl. Where her father had never wanted to discuss it, now she finally had someone to listen to her stories, listen to how much she still missed her family, even after almost two decades.

"Abby'll be glad you're coming."

Jenny's eyes connected with her friends. "Don't tell her. Let it be a surprise." She saw the look on Regan's eyes, knowing the girl was lonely. The truth was, so was she. She missed talking to her friends, holding Gibbs…they had been so close and, once again, she'd screwed everything up. "I'll be there. I promise."

****

Tony DiNozzo looked at the two pictures on his desk, studying both intently, although he knew every pixel. One had been taken a few years previous, when Jenny and Ziva had been with the team about three months, long enough for him to develop a fascination with his brunette partner and to know that there was more than just a partnership to his two bosses' past. The way they'd looked at each other back then, the tone in her voice when she called him Jethro, the little inside lines no one else got, the way that they only seemed happy when around each other, had made him wonder, although unspoken questions had never been legitimately answered. Their reaction to each other had also made him wonder what it would be like to be that close to a woman, know not only her body, but her mind too, be able to tell what she wanted, what she was thinking, without even asking. He thought that he had found that with Ziva, but after a short fling, realized they were better as partners, as friends, than as lovers, although he still could admit she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He'd tried again with Jeanne, but Jenny was right when she said he'd known, in his heart, what that outcome would be. He was no longer sure if he had loved her or if it had been trying to fill that void in his life. He'd heard more than once in his life, especially as he grew older, that there was one, sometimes two, great loves of people's lives. He wasn't sure that his father had ever found one, much less two. He believed that Gibbs had found his two in Jenny and in his first wife, Regan's mom. There were four women who had made an imprint big enough for him to even consider in his life. One was dead, two hadn't worked out, and the other was an impossible dream. He had been friends with Regan since joining NCIS. She and Kate had been the ones to take care of him after he'd nearly died from the plague. She had been the one to make him laugh after Jeanne, cheer him up as no one else could, but it had taken these months on the ship to make him realize…he was in love with his best friend. The revelation would have been okay by itself, but he wasn't sure the pleasure would be worth the pain if Gibbs found out. He remembered once making a comment about dating Gibbs' daughter & could still feel the slap on the back of the head and Gibbs' answer of 'only once'. He knew it was probably just as well that he was here on a ship halfway around the world, that Regan was in Washington with the others, but he missed her…every day.

*****

Gibbs looked at the pictures on his nightstand of his four favorite redheads. One was taken almost two decades before, when Kelly and Shannon were still alive, an Easter picture with him, his wife, and his daughters. Kelly had her stuffed horse that she carried everywhere. Regan had an angelic smile on her face, but the twinkle in her eye alluded to the mischief she had been up to right before the picture was snapped and would likely get into again right after she was permitted to move. Shannon was beautiful, perfect as always, smiling, Kelly on her lap, a restrictive yet gentle hand on Regan's shoulder, using her other hand to hold his. He was never home, never with his girls long enough. Shannon had always taken it in stride, never quite happy about it but never saying anything either. It was all his girls had ever known, but while Kelly made every day he was home an adventure, a party, Regan refused to talk to him before he left, especially as she grew older.

The other picture was a picture of himself and Jenny. He had many pictures of them while they were dating, in their partnership, but the one he had out was one Ducky had taken last Christmas. She was dressed in a black velvet and lace dress and had talked him into wearing a suit. They were laughing at something one of their agents was doing and his arm was around her, although he didn't even remember doing it at the time. He'd foolishly assumed that everything from La Grenuoille, all their past troubles, were all behind them. Little did he know this was coming, that she would leave again, that he would be alone. Shannon had been his wife, but Jenny was his partner, his equal. He had become 'the other half' twice in his life and lost both…did that mean he lost himself?

He looked at the clock on the wall, not far from the picture of 'the kids', Abby, McGee, Ziva, Tony, and Regan. He knew he had to get dressed, had to go to the party. He remembered how hard it had been to move on after Shannon 's death, but he'd finally realized that Regan still needed him to be her father…just like the team still needed him to be a leader, on and off work. He looked at the picture of Jenny again and his heart hurt just as badly as it had the days she'd walked away from him, not only a few months before in Washington , but the first time…in Paris . He still loved her and he knew he always would. Hands shaking with nervousness, apprehension, he began to put on the costume he'd decided on wearing.

*****

Regan looked around at the last minute details of her friend's party. The house was decorated with spider webs complete with spiders real enough to make her scream, black bats with red sequin eyes, glow skeletons, and black lights. Halloween CDs were on a loop as background noise. The table was set up buffet-style: cauldrons filled with Caf-Pow, Red Bull, and soft drinks, little skulls filled with candy, orange plates and plasticware, and food, enough to last them until Thanksgiving. There were traditional foods like party mix, pigs in blankets, pizza, and caramel popcorn, but there were Halloween themed treats like black cat & glowing jack-o-lantern cookies, happy pumpkin faces, ice cream vampire bats, and monster bread. She made the last minute adjustment of putting the table up for Abby's gifts, an orange and black tablecloth covering the card table. Just in time, the first guest arrived.

Jenny was more than a little nervous, but was glad that Ducky was there for support. He understood, he didn't press the issue of her leaving or her fight with Gibbs, and she felt as comfortable as she always had in his presence. He knew she was nervous, as well as her reasons for being so. As much as he loved their mutual best friend, Gibbs could be tenacious, unrelenting, very stubborn when it came to fighting with people, especially where Jenny was concerned. He knew it came from the fact that he loved her so much he worried constantly about her, but at times it made Jenny worse, not better, more distant, not closer to him. They both smiled when they saw the blinking bat lights and the pumpkins. There would be no ghosts in the decorations and only Jenny really understood why.

Abby opened the door, grinning, hugging both of them, and Jenny laughed. "You look perfect, Abby."

Abby did a little twirl, showing off her bat girl outfit, a black and red dress, bat wings, and nylon knee-his with her hair in ponytails. She'd seen the costume when she went shopping with Regan, remembered the picture still framed and hanging in her lab that Kate had drawn of her as a bat. "Thank you."

"Beat out Marilyn, my dear," Ducky said, kissing her cheek, referring to Abby's Marilyn Monroe costume she'd worn to the lab one year.

"Thanks, Ducky!" Abby grinned. "You look great too." At least she could tell what Ducky was supposed to be, a Scotsman complete with kilt. She didn't really understand Jenny's costume, but Regan did, smiling as she hugged Jen, kissing her cheek.

"You look great, Jenny." It had taken a lot of convincing to get Jenny to wear the old-fashioned light purple dress with darker purple flowers and her long red hair back in a style from decades before, but even she didn't understand the symbolic nature of the white trench coat she wore as well.

Before Jenny could answer, the doorbell rang again and Ziva came in with McGee. Regan resisted the urge to roll her eyes and, for a split instant, not even a second, was glad that Tony wasn't there. It wasn't that Ziva wanted to attract attention from every man in the room; she just did. It was impossible not to, dressed like Venus, in a white and gold dress, long in the back, but showing off her killer legs in the front, complete with a flower headpiece and gold sandals. Abby gave McGee a look, warning him to comment on Ziva's attire, knowing he could be as bad as Tony if left to his own devices. He smiled innocently at her, like 'who me', before kissing her cheek, allowing himself to get lost in Abby's hug. He had dressed as an old-fashioned writer, complete with turtleneck, slacks, pipe, and scarf, but he wished he'd thought enough to be dressed like a vampire, something more that matched Abby. He wished that their fantasies could be closer to the same, but their relationship was a pipe dream from way ago. He had learned from observing, sometimes it just didn't pay to bring up the past.

"Is Gibbs coming?" McGee asked Regan as she put the present with the others on the table.

"He's supposed to be." She paused, looking at Jenny and then back at McGee. "He had his costume all picked out. He told me he would be here." It wasn't like him to be late though. "Palmer's not, so I guess we'll wait a few more minutes and then get started."

Jenny looked at Ducky. "I knew it. I knew he'd back out if he thought I was coming. I can't believe he'd do this to Abby though. She wanted both of us here."

"Jethro will be here." He looked at the dress she was wearing, looked like it had come straight off of Ilsa in Casablanca . He hoped with all his heart, all he had, that his friend would come, that they could fix what was broken and start again, hopefully for the last time. "He promised the girls." Jenny nodded, knowing he wouldn't let Regan or Abby down.

Regan excused herself outside when Abby began telling ghost stories. Everything about ghosts frightened her, not just the stories, but when her friend started talking about handprints on car doors or finding out the hitchhiker was really a ghost, it just hit a little too close to home. She believed in ghosts, with all her heart, but preferred to think about her mother and sister in Heaven, not haunting places, people, although she had seen her sister's ghost once and thought her father had a few times as well. He would never admit it though, just like he would never admit he was still crazy in love with Jenny. She touched the dark wig she was wearing, straightening it again, wondering again if she shouldn't have temporarily dyed her hair dark instead, knowing it would have been a lot easier. She pulled the cardigan closer to her, the night bitterly cold, as she watched headlights coming up the street and was glad when the familiar truck pulled to a stop and she saw her dad getting out of the driver's side. She was caught unaware, not expecting to see who was sitting on the passenger side. She bit her lower lip, smiling at the same time as she struggled not to cry or run to him.

Tony saw the figure of his best friend on the porch, the dark wig and fifties clothes, looking a lot like June Carter, making Abby's instructions to him to dress like a young Johnny Cash all the more clear. He watched as she hugged her father, whispering something to him, and then Gibbs went inside, alone, Regan staying outside with him.

In his deepest voice, he said, "Hello. I'm Johnny Cash," while trying to keep a straight face, having to smile as Regan laughed, his arms going around her waist. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" He teased in his regular voice.

"I got the laryngitis," Regan fake-whispered, causing them both to laugh again. He put his arms around her, lifting her, kissing her, and even after he put her down, he held her close, knowing they'd have to part if they went inside.

Gibbs let himself inside, seeing the costumes everyone was wearing. It was obvious that they'd all put a lot of thought into their outfits, as they all seemed to fit their personalities. McGee was the writer, having published one book and, last he'd heard, was working on a second. He saw Abby and remembered the picture Kate had drawn; it had been years and he still wished that there was a way she could be there without losing Ziva or Jen, who had both come to Washington as a result of her death. Ziva looked the part as well and he wondered what DiNozzo would say when he saw his ex-partner. Sometimes Ziva reminded him so much of Jen at that age that he wanted to scream. Jenny had tortured him when they were partners, much like Ziva enjoyed doing to Tony; it wasn't until she'd left the first time that he realized she was more than a partner, more than a best friend, that he truly loved her. He thought of Tony outside, dressed like Johnny Cash, such an odd choice for his agent. He would have thought Magnum, Jack Sparrow, something from a movie, but the only movie connection was Walk The Line, Regan's favorite. The idea flew out of his head as he saw Ducky, dressed in a kilt, and hid a smile, knowing his friend would not appreciate it. Ducky was the quintessential Scotsman; even his cell phone rang ' Scotland the Brave'.

"There's coffee in the kitchen," Ducky said, neglecting to add that there was something else of interest for Gibbs in there too.

Jenny poured herself a cup of coffee, smelling the same familiar scent of Gibbs' favorite brew. It took her back to that little apartment they'd shared working undercover in Paris for those months. She closed her eyes, taking a sip, her hands shaking. She liked to pretend that she wasn't afraid of anything, but the truth was she loved Gibbs too much to lose him in any way, shape, or form. It had taken so many different times, so many different ways, for her to learn that, but it finally sunk in. She didn't want to go on living the way things were, by herself, so far away from him. It was why she'd worn the Casablanca outfit. She was hoping he'd get the message, hoping he'd forgive her. She didn't regret what she'd done, but she did regret the damage it had done in the aftermath.

"A franc for your thoughts," Gibbs whispered, coming out of the party into the kitchen.

"A penny's about all they're worth," Jenny said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. He was dressed in a trenchcoat and fedora, something she knew did not normally exist in his wardrobe. He was dressed as Rick to her Ilsa.

"You look…" Beautiful, sensational, perfect all ran through his mind. "Great, Jenny. Isn't that…" He looked at the white trench he'd given her all those years ago.

She nodded. "So do you." She paused. "You remembered."

He nodded. The first time he'd ever seen Casablanca was on an old black and white tv, playing late-night on a station in Paris . "I wouldn't bring up Paris if I were you. It's poor salesmanship."

Continuing their quotes in a manner that would put even Tony under the table, she said, "With the whole world crumbling, we pick this time to fall in love."

Gibbs nodded, knowing the whole movie by heart, just as she did many of the John Wayne films he loved. "Yeah. It's pretty bad timing. Where were you, say, ten years ago?"

"Falling in love with you," Jenny answered honestly, not as Ilsa, but as herself.

"Regan said to not forgive you is to not forgive myself." He paused. "After Shannon died…And then with Ari…We all have our reasons."

Jenny shook her head, staring intently into his eyes. "I shouldn't have lied to you, Jethro. I don't know why I did. I never have before…and I never will again."

"In the movie…they didn't end up together. Twice. They didn't say there was ever a third time."

"I didn't know we were in the movie." She paused. "I still love you, Jethro. Always have, always will. You being angry with me will never change that." She paused again. "I know I screwed up. I hurt the team, I ruined Tony's life, I ruined us…"

"You didn't ruin anything." He paused, looking at her, seeing not Ilsa to Rick, but Jen to his Jethro. "No questions, no apologies." He crossed the room, leaned his head down, and kissed her, as he'd been dying to for so long he couldn't remember.

*****

The ghost stories and games were over when Tony and Regan walked in together. He saw Ziva's costume and let out a low appreciative whistle, but kept his arm around Regan's waist until Abby spotted him, hugging him and kissing his face. "Tony!"

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "Happy birthday, Abs."

Regan knew nothing he could do that night would be low-key so she backed off a little, letting the team welcome him home. They all wished he could stay longer, but what counted was that, by some miracle, he was there at all. She noticed her dad and Jenny were missing and looked at Ducky who nodded, looking over at the closed kitchen door. She smiled as Tony grabbed a slice of pizza, hungry for 'real food' as he called it, not the military food from the ship.

Gibbs and Jenny came out of the kitchen together, his arm around her waist, a cup of coffee in his hand. Her eyes lit up when she saw Tony, turning to look at Gibbs. He had pulled every string he knew to get Tony home for two days, but knew what it would mean to his team, to Abby, to see him again. Tony walked across the floor to speak to his former boss, wanting to hug her, but knowing that she wouldn't approve and Gibbs probably wouldn't either.

"I'm sorry, Jenny." The words seemed so small compared to what she'd been through. He couldn't help but notice the limp that would always be there or the way that her face never really could hide all the pain. He hadn't been around long enough after the shooting to realize that no one, especially not Gibbs, referred to the event or its aftermath.

She shook her head. "I told you to go, Tony. It's not your fault." She paused. "I'm sorry…about the ship."

They had both been sentenced to a hell on earth, Jenny the constant pain from her leg, him the ship he hated so much. Both deserved their share of happiness. "Never apologize."

She nodded. "It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs frowned, not sure he liked them quoting him, but held Jenny a little closer, a little tighter anyway, guiding her to sit on the couch as Tony sat on the floor near Regan's chair.

As they all ate Abby's cake, chocolate with Oreos and pudding on top, gummy worms throughout, she carefully began to open her presents in the order Regan had arranged them on the table. First were a beautiful bouquet of black roses and she smiled. Only two people would actually buy her black roses…or know where to get them. "They're perfect, Gibbs! Thank you!" Him bringing Tony home, even for the night, was present enough for her, the roses were the icing on the cake, so to speak.

Gibbs kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, Abs. Happy birthday."

She grinned, as excited as a child at the thought of opening presents. Tony had managed to buy some Halloween DVDs he'd had sent ahead, never dreaming that he'd actually be there for her birthday. Ziva had bought CDs of bands McGee had mentioned her liking. Everyone laughed when Abby hugged the large, yellow stuffed duck Ducky gave her and it quacked in reply.

"I love it, Ducky! I'll put it right by my hippo." The hippo that Gibbs had given her for her birthday was legendary in the fact that it farted every time she hugged it. She'd kept it by her side every day Gibbs had been in Mexico .

"You're welcome, my dear." Ducky smiled, glad she'd liked it, never dreaming that Abby would have liked mud if it came from him, because she knew it came from his heart.

"Oh, my God, Timmy," Abby breathed, staring down at the box in sheer delight, touching the jewelry very carefully.

"I didn't think you had it." McGee said, sure that she didn't possess the spider web earrings and necklace he'd spent hours debating on before finally purchasing.

"I don't." She moved, letting him help her put it on, making an eerie combination with her bat girl costume. "It's beautiful." She reached her hand up to touch it again. "Thank you."

The smile on her face, the way she loved it so much, made it worth his time. "You're welcome, Abby," he said, barely audible, letting himself get caught up in another hug.

The last present on the table had everything Abby could ever need for a puppy, from shampoo to treats to a bed to books on raising a puppy and a dog whistle, things she wouldn't have even thought of. Regan excused herself, going to the bedroom where she'd smuggled the German Shepherd pup when Abby had been distracted before. "He looks just like Jethro."

Jenny laughed. "I know. I saw him in a pet store…knew you had to have him." Jenny understood what the dog that Abby had 'rescued' after a case and made McGee take care of meant to her.

Abby nodded, remembering Jenny's reaction to the dog she named Jethro, and the dog's to her. Only Jenny truly understood why she had named the dog what she had and why it had been so important to her to save it. "Thank you."

Jenny nodded, smiling as the dog licked her friend's makeup, his tail wagging ninety miles a minute, yapping happily. "You're welcome."

Ducky, Jen, and Gibbs were the first to go, Tony hanging back to get another ride, Ducky truly tired. Gibbs walked with his arm around Jenny's waist and she sat next to him in the truck, holding his hand. "That was nice of you, to get that puppy. She really loved that dog."

Jenny nodded. "I know." She paused. "So you forgive me?" She finally got the courage to ask.

"Nothing to forgive." As far as he was concerned, it was the end of it. "You forgive me for telling you what to do?"

She thought about her leg, the fight over the treatment that had been the last straw in an already fractured relationship. "You only wanted what you thought was best for me. You always did."

He nodded, looking straight ahead. "Didn't want to lose you, Jen. Only I lost you, our team…and myself." He paused. "Would you consider moving back to Washington ?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "Yes, I'd consider it," she said more audibly. "With a little convincing." She lay her head on his shoulder and he let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her, finally going home.


	5. Midnight Show

**Author: CrazyPrune**

**Title: Midnight Show  
**

A/N – I'd just like to say a huge thanks to MissJayne, who is responsible for getting me involved with this month's Jibbsfest, for bugging me to write when I desperately needed to, and for helping immensely with a last minute beta. So thank you!

And yes…I have been listening to The Killers far too much!

* * *

Halloween: her favourite night of the year. If she needed Caf Pows to keep her going on every other day of the year, this was the one day she lived for, the one day she thrived and flourished completely caffeine free and today certain people were ruining her fun. Abby glared at a particular two of the images she had pinned to the wall, the images of her 'family' – she loved each and every one of them in their own way, but today two of them were driving her crazy.

She would swear that she could hear the shouting through the 4 floors between her lab and the Director's office, even if she did have hyper-sensitive-Gibbs-detector hearing, she shouldn't be able to hear their arguing. The clock on the wall struck 3pm and no noise rang out from it, instead an alarm clock on the computer chimed out the time 2 seconds later and that was when she made up her mind – her foot stomped into the ground, marking the time and place the decision was made. She was going to sort this out the best way she knew how – her family were all going to spend Halloween Abby-style, and if they didn't want to they would have no say in the matter. She had a hell of a long road ahead of her and almost no time to do it.

Upon Abby's say so the meeting had been called, the time set and so they arrived. Filing in one after the other – Ziva, McGee, Tony, and Ducky; she lined them up like an army and gave each of them a hug in turn, hushing any question with her best Gibbs-glare. They were her army and would help make this happen.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Ziva piped up with the answer, "Abby, it is the 31st of October."

"Exactly." The Israeli woman looked at the scientist and then her counterparts with a quizzical look held across her features for she did not know what was meant.

"I think she means what is celebrated today." Abby smiled at Ducky for his appreciation of her favourite night out of the year.

"Halloween!!" Tony shouted out to the room and anyone else who was listening - in response the Goth almost bounced, excited at the thought, a smile of glee plastered across her face and her giggles broke through:

"Do you have any plans tonight, actually I don't care if you have any plans tonight, not that I don't care just that none of your plans could be as much fun as this one – and I'm not trying to say that you don't know how to have fun – just that you'll understand when I tell you. You're all coming over to mine tonight for a Halloween party and then we'll go trick or treating, of course you don't have to come, but I really really want you to but I'll understand if you have a really strong commitment it's just that I need your help cos Jenny and Gibbs need to stop arguing and…and I could do with you all coming and it won't be as much fun without you and I…." She took a deep breath.

All four looked at her through incredulous eyes as they tried to translate her words from the jungle they'd been delivered in.

"And you need to all dress up." She finished her train of thought.

"Abby," Tony spoke first, as the first to decipher the woman's words. "So, you want us, to come to a Halloween party…"

"…Go trick or treating…" They each began to finish the other's sentences as the paraphrasing moved along the line.

"…and to help you with the Director and Gibbs, that's very sweet of you Abigail dear, but you have to let them…"

"What's trick or treating?" All of the eyes in the room were on Ziva, even Ducky's although he excused his action immediately.

"Zeeeeeva, how do you not know that?" Tony's voice drew out her name in mock insult.

"I do not know everything Tony!" She looked pleadingly at Abby to explain, clearly this was an event that the other woman enjoyed greatly and therefore she must be an expert on.

Ducky was kind enough to explain before he let Abby rant on about it too much. "It is a tradition where children and teenagers dress up and go to the houses in their neighbourhood on Halloween and say 'Trick or Treat' – in theory the people have to give them sweets or they will 'trick' the house, I do believe the children like to put toilet roll all over the cars or something silly like that. Although it is frowned upon to 'trick' someone even if they don't give sweets, isn't it Abigail?"

Abby nodded. Of course she'd never taken water pistols with her or done anything of the sort.

"Oh. Do we not need a child for this?" Tony shot her a look that said 'what on earth are you on about'.

Ducky chuckled. "Oh my dear, there are at least two in the room already!" Ziva caught his meaning and offered a sly smile in return.

Abby giggled

"Anyone in?" The Goth's dark wide eyes begged them to go long with her idea.

Tony nodded his agreement, as did Ducky; Tim looked between his companions in the room, sure he didn't really want to do it, but sure that there was no realistic way out of it. Ziva almost jumped at the chance: "Of course Abby, I should love to try something new."

* * *

The black hearse slipped through the darkening night almost completely unnoticed; all that could be seen of its driver was a pair of glittering white eyes and near-white teeth as her mouth was contorted into a bright smile. She was relishing in the chilling feel of the ominous night and in the knowledge of what she was about to do. In the back of the vehicle were laid out three sets of clothing, clothing for what were about to become her unwilling hostages.

The car came to an abrupt halt outside a house that she knew well: unusually the lights were on this very night, strange considering the owner, but tonight was about things being different and she adored the idea of the night being special - for tonight was her night. The slam of the car door was muffled in the heavy air, clasped in her tight grip were two of the items previously hidden on the back-seat, a high pitched laugh escaped her at the thought of what she was about to do and it fulfilled her character perfectly. Standing tall and reading to pounce she made her way towards the occupied house, ready to unleash her kind of terror.

The door was open, and with a stealthy tread she made her way across the wooden floors and towards the closed door from which the light was emitted, her ears pricked up like a bat as she heard the voice contained in that room – laughter. Poised behind the portal, she gripped the handle tightly and burst into the room.

The two men stood in absolute shock and silence, never having expected, heard or even had a gut-feeling about the intruder's presence. They looked from one to the other in fear at the objects held in the woman's hand and realised their fate in an instant.

"I'm not wearing that, Abby!"

She smiled, "Oh yes you are."

Tobias chuckled at his friend's predicament as a young girl skidded past Abby and threw herself into his arms; dressed as a pink fairy, she wore a huge smile on her face. She exclaimed at the sight of one of her favourite aunts, dressed head to toe in blood red devil's leather and plastic and her outfit topped off with flashing red horns and a trident.

"You like?" She asked the young girl. The disapproving looks were evident from the two men in the room, one in particular who disliked the idea of his near-enough daughter dressed like _that._

Emily nodded fiercely. She followed her father's gaze to the objects Abby held out as an offering in her hands. "Does Daddy get to dress up too?"

"Of course he does Emily." Tobias groaned in response.

"Daddy, hurry up!"

The little girl was excited, she ran to and fro around the house telling the other two adults again and again that her Daddy was going to take her trick-or-treating. She could barely contain her joy, a fact they would all be thankful for later when she dropped straight off to sleep.

They were waiting on a reluctant Fornell to emerge dressed in the offered outfit that Abby had brought: to that moment, only she knew what it was, and despite Gibbs' prying questions she had refused to tell. He only assumed it wasn't that bad, because if there was one thing he knew about Abby, it was that she would make his worse.

Just then the lock on the bathroom door clicked open and Tobias appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, dressed in a dinner suit and a look of confusion – one that was mirrored on the other man's face. "Abs," Gibbs questioned, concerned there was something more going on, "I thought these were meant to be Halloween costumes?"

"They are," she announced. Smiling brightly at the image of an uncomfortable Fornell in a suit and bow tie " – it's just not finished yet!" She shoved a matching dinner suit into Gibbs' hands and sent him out of the room.

Extracting a huge make-up bag from nowhere she turned to a suddenly nervous Fornell and offered a huge grin at his little girl. Emily let out a big giggle and bounced when she saw the items so greatly offending her father. "Can I help?"

Abby too bounced in time with the little girl, ecstatic at the idea – "Of course! Where to begin…" she mused to herself.

Tentatively, Jack Sparrow emerged through the kitchen door 10 minutes later, dressed loosely in the old looking ragged clothes that Abby had forced upon him and concerned as to what else the girl had in mind. His fears were realised as he rounded the corner and came face to face with the scientist's creation: a monster. Stood, looking incredibly sorry for himself, was a Frankenstein's monster; his gaze drifted from the two smiling girls at the table back to the creation before him – somewhere in the midst of concern over what she was going to do to him, Gibbs could not help but laugh at his unrecognisable helpless friend.

"Don't you laugh too much Gibbs; it's your turn next." The urge to run was growing with every millimetre the Goth's smile rose, instead he found himself pushed firmly down into a seat by the very same monster he had just laughed at and prepared himself for the worst – it couldn't possibly be any worse than Frankenstein.

Gibbs fidgeted and found his own glare mirrored back at him. "Stop it – it'll only take a few minutes." He could feel the powder that was rubbed onto his face and the tickling of the fake moustache that was pressed against his upper lip; he was beginning to regret allowing himself to be drawn into this insanity. "As much as we didn't like it, it's a shame you got rid of your moustache, Gibbs – it would've been so much easier." He ignored her jibes. Jumping up in protest as eye make-up was added, this time he received a more menacing look – he held still.

Abby gave a satisfied smile and stood up, announcing that she was finished just a few minutes later – her regular use of heavy eye make-up made it so much easier to apply. She turned him around so that the FBI agent could admire her work and clapped gleefully at her achievement. The howl of laugher that escaped Fornell made even Abby giggle and little Emily too, but Gibbs remained stony faced.

"Lighten up, Gibbs. You've got to do this for me, so why don't you try and enjoy it – everyone else is going." She picked up her supplies and thrust them into the hands of both the agents and gestured for them to follow her, picking up the brightly coloured little fairy-girl she hugged her close and whispered her words of thanks. Off they went into the night.

Gibbs and Fornell waited in the car as they had been told to, like a pair of chastised little children who had behaved badly and in their minds' eye they were being punished, that was apparently not how their captor saw it; instead she figured she was doing them a favour. Still, they waited. 20 minutes passed before they saw any sign of Abby returning with Emily and whoever or whatever she had disappeared to collect; the pair were beginning to get frustrated.

All the while, Abby and Emily were besieging their latest victim: Jenny. She was beginning to get irritated with the Goth standing in front of her, puppy eyes and using Emily as emotional blackmail against her.

"Abby, I can't come – I have lots of other things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like everything other than go to some party." Jenny bit her lip at those words, she'd clearly upset the other woman, something she had no intention of doing and it seemed that the scientist had Emily agreeing to cry at any second so that they would get their way. The dress was beautiful, she wouldn't say otherwise, for a Halloween costume it wasn't all that bad, a little too revealing perhaps, but she'd never say that was a bad thing. To top it all off the girl had gone to a great deal of trouble in order to get her to join in with this party.

"Aunt Jenny." She looked down to the little voice that demanded her full attention. "Please, it won't be as fun without you – even Daddy's dressed up."

A smirk curved at the edges of her lips. Tobias Fornell dressed up for Halloween would be something she surely couldn't miss. Yet in the back of her mind was a warning telling her that Gibbs was going to be there and the last thing she needed was an argument with him. The two sides of the scales were impeccably balanced at that moment. "Who's going Abs?"

"Just the team, we borrowed Emily cos we needed an under 10 year old and we couldn't not invite Fornell." Abby zipped her lips tightly before she said anymore and mentally Gibbs slapped herself for 'sort-of' lying to the Director – then again, she hadn't said whether Gibbs was going to be there or not. She watched as Jenny's eyes looked down to the pleading little girl, begging for her aunty to come and join the party and pre-empted the question that she was clearly thinking. "By the way, Fornell's dressed as Frankenstein, and Emily and I did the make-up."

Just the mental image of that was making her more inclined towards going. Jenny let out a little giggle at the thought - perhaps she could go. She lent down and pulled the little girl – her "niece" - into her arms; she looked up at Abby and nodded her head. Emily's flailing arms almost knocked Jen out as the little girl realised what was happening. "Give me 10 minutes."

Abby and Emily could have been twin sisters if their smiles of glee were anything to go by.

"Jenny," she turned on the stair to see the Goth calling up to her, "Make sure you wear those boots you have – they'll look amazing."

* * *

Exactly 9 minutes and 46 seconds later, Jenny descended the stairs dressed as a pirate girl, the short red dress billowing out in ruffles and exposing a large amount of skin, with black boots, fishnet tights and dark make-up; Abby thought she looked stunning. "W..ow!"

"I could say the same about you too, Abby." She gave the girl a sly look before turning back to Emily and straightening out the little girl's fairy outfit – "You look very pretty as well tonight, Em."

"Here goes." Abby called out as she led them out of the door.

Jenny came to a halt by the back door of the hearse when she realised exactly who was sitting there, she cast a heavy scowl at Abby for setting her up and then another to the man who was winding her up so greatly. "Abs!" they called out in tandem.

She'd stolen through the darkness and was standing between the two in seconds. In another two seconds she clasped the first bracelet of her 'borrowed' handcuffs around Gibbs' wrist and in the following seconds the other half locked around the Director's. Both pulled away from their entrapment but resulted in only managing to knock each other off balance, Abby stood back, arms folded across her chest and admired her handiwork: "Now you two will have to get on for the rest of the evening, because I'm not letting you go until you stop arguing".

The pair looked from one to the other and across the face of their captor – she seemed dead serious – neither was happy about that. Jenny sent both Abby and Gibbs a stormy glare, in frustration she pulled once more against the handcuffs bringing Gibbs flying against the side of the car as she climbed in. Now, she was chained to the one man she wanted the least to do with at the moment _and _she was dressed to match him as Jack Sparrow's pirate girl – just what she wanted!

"Don't punish me – it's not my fault. She set the both of us up."

"…whatever! Just don't wind me up tonight Jethro." She slid across the backseat, dragging him across behind her and sat in stony silence.

Sitting in the passenger seat and watching the situation unfold, Fornell could not help but let out a little laugh at the stupidity of the situation – he was met with a cold angry glare from both Jenny and Gibbs and took it as his warning to stay quiet – none of them was willing to risk screaming at each other in front of their little fairy. Abby and Emily on the other hand continued their giggling despite the huge silent argument that was unfolding and began to sing along to the _spooky_ music that the former had put on.

The journey to the party remained as such.

* * *

Abby's apartment was festively decorated and suitably dark for her liking – there was even a tiny Jack-o-lantern attached to the door knocker. Inside, Ziva and Tony had been left to make the final touches to the rooms whilst Abby had gone off on her crusades in search of the Director and Gibbs, and apparently she had a surprise to share too.

Voices could be heard coming up the corridor, and the pair stood for a moment, admiring their work before scrambling into the hiding places they'd originally found; Tony crouched behind the sofa; when the door opened he would be completely hidden and they would walk past him completely unknowing. Ziva hid elsewhere, ensuring that Tony would not see where she had gone.

The key turned in the lock; it clicked. They entered; an unconventional group if there ever was one, from the devil to the fairy they covered every shade from wanting to be there to wanting the ground to swallow them up. The room was dark and very little could be made out through the heaviness of the black air – Abby reached for the light switch.

"…RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The outburst came from nowhere; suddenly in the middle of the just lit room down on all fours was a menacing wolf-like creature. A scream echoed from the little girl but rapidly dissolved into a giggle as a mask was removed and she recognised their attacker. All of the other entrants gave a stifled jump at the suddenness of the intrusion, but relaxed instantly so as not to show their momentary fear.

"Tony," Abby sung out, "Can you get their coats please?"

Gibbs started as to take his jacket off, pulling at the handcuffs as he did so and dragging Jenny's arm behind it.

"Oi, there's no way you're gonna get that off – you're chained to me remember."

"Well, I didn't ask for it did I?" She scowled at his response; it was hardly her fault either. For once she was glad she hadn't brought a jacket, having opting for a shawl instead and having intended on braving the cold.

Through the door appeared Ducky and McGee in quick succession, the first dressed as though he'd just been hit by a car, a shirt and trademark bow-tie, only his entire outfit was shredded and torn, a mauled mask covering his face and what one could only assume was fake blood smeared down his neck and across his arms and hands. The nearest description Tony could place on him was surely a crazed zombie from some movie or the other. Emerging from behind him was McGee dressed in an equally torn green shirt and pants, green horns poking up from his head and inelegant wings sprouting from his back; his outfit was completed with the warriors sword he held in his hands.

"Oh My God," Tony circled the younger agent, crying out in laughter, "Probie's dressed as a fairy!"

"I'm not a fairy, I'm a Goblin."

"Whatever, McFairy!" The group could not help but laugh a little.

"Tony," this time it was Abby's voice, "remember to take their coats." He bowed in acceptance of Abby's queen-like authority over them and took Ducky's jacket, offering one last mocking glare at the Probie before turning to hang up the coats.

"AAGGGGGGGHHHHH"

The girlish scream echoed around the room followed by a load thwack was a body hit the floor; everyone turned. Tony found himself lying on his back, knocked off his feet by the shock of what had jumped out at him. Ziva pulled herself to her feet; she had launched herself at him in a surprise attack after having hung upside down in her very bat-like fashion from the hat and coat stand in the corner of the room. It was almost ironic considering her vampire outfit was as immaculate as the vampire character she was playing.

"You deserve that DiNozzo." Gibbs murmured quietly enough that no-one other than Jenny could hear. She let out a little giggle in response as DiNozzo ran a hand over what appeared was a very painful bruise on the back of his head. "That's got to hurt more than one of your headslaps." Jethro smirked.

"Don't let that make you think I'm not still pissed at you." Her eyes had gone from jovial to playfully narrow in one second flat.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Remind me again what you American's call this?"

Abby launched into an explanation of Trick-or-Treating. Tony glared at Ziva's complete ignorance of the event; she had gotten to use the opportunity to humiliate him and for some reason Abby seemed to have taken the other woman under her wing and was carefully educating her in the various customs of Halloween instead of glaring her down, as she did to anyone else, for not understanding the sheer importance of the event.

Jenny rolled her eyes. She saw Ducky's ears prick up as Abby was explaining the custom and she could clearly see that there was a story on the way; as much as she loved the dear man, his stories were endless and this entire evening was beginning to bore her. Abby would call her a blasphemer, but in her opinion Halloween was a children's holiday and there was no point in celebrating it if you didn't have children. She stopped walking suddenly. Gibbs was pulled backwards as she rooted herself to the spot; he turned around shocked and annoyed by her actions.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing you a favour."

"And how exactly are you doing that? The last time I checked, cracking open the back of my head was not a good thing, and before you ask, no I do not think it would add to the 'spookiness' of this stupid outfit."

"Dressing up is good for you – self expression heals the wounded heart!" She nodded towards the ongoing party. "Now, listen!" He opened his mouth in protest, but she glared back at him, mirroring the look on his own face.

"…_you know Abigail, that Halloween was not always an American tradition?"_

"_Really Ducky, do tell." As the pair watched on, they could see various reactions from the team, only Abby, Ziva and little Emily at all interested in his explanation._

"_Well, it in fact originates in Scotland where children would dress up as demons and ghouls as a form of protection so that the evil spirits would not recognise them. Did you know that in fact it used to be called…"_

"See?" Jenny rolled her eyes at his nonchalant response at the lecture they had managed to avoid.

The pair kept silent for a moment longer, neither wishing to speak until they were ready for the others inevitable criticisms. Lagging behind, there had to be at least 100 feet between them and the other group and they were well out of earshot, blending in with all the other creatures that graced the street of the night.

"You realise that by avoiding the rest of the team, you've voluntarily chosen to spend the rest of the evening in my company?"

She rose their joined hands into the air to emphasis her point. "It's hardly as though I had much choice is it – I'd have to stay with you regardless!"

"I'm not that bad!" Her eyes widened in mock shock as he continued:

"You could be chained to Ducky and have to listen to his stories all evening…" he was teasing now, slowly drawing out that smile from her, even if it was like pulling teeth.

"At least Ducky doesn't spend his life trying to make my life more complicated or make me have to shout at him day-in-day-out."

"Jen…" He placated at her, he certainly didn't want to get into this argument, not now.

She went to put her hands up in surrender but ended up taking his with her, wrenching his joints in the process. "Oh, I'm sorry Jethro."

He shook his head to say that it was nothing, and accepted her apology without his trademark retort; perhaps it was better to leave that one out this time. "So, I figure that if we're going to be chained together all evening that we might as well enjoy each other's company."

She smiled at him, happily receiving the olive branch that he was offering her. "I guess so."

* * *

Emily was asleep, a fact they were all thankful for; a young girl of six, as sweet as she was, tended to be incredibly hyperactive after having gorged her way through an incredulous excess of sweets, so much even Abby had been wondering why it hadn't made her child-prodigy sick yet. Even through all the sugary-sticky goodness, even she had to admire the girl's determination to eat all of her sweets. Tobias on the other hand, did not like the situation at all. His daughter would be hyper still in the morning and the bit he really didn't like – the girl was currently sleeping in a coffin – despite Emily's insistence upon it he had a particularly bad feeling about what might happen if the girl's mother found out. In response, Gibbs had given him a drink.

The alcohol was beginning to flow freely and the 8 adults found themselves draped over the various pieces of furniture and the floor of the living room. Jenny wriggled a bit at her uncomfortable position on the chair's arm and found herself complained to by her companion for the night as her boots kicked him once again. For some reason she couldn't understand he was sitting in an arm chair and she had been left with the multiple options of how to sit, whilst chained to him, without sitting in his lap – that would just be too embarrassing!

"Jen stop it."

"What?"

"Why don't you just sit still?"

"Why did you have to make us sit here?"

"Because I did!"

Their childish banter began to attract the attention of the team who playing with tarot cards suddenly found something far more interesting to watch.

"Oh that's a real…" She pouted and glared at him. "Well, I'm uncomfortable, so get used to it."

"There's a very easy solution to that!" He grabbed her hip with his free hand and tugged playfully as though to pull her to sit on him.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"Yes."

"N…O!!!" She squealed as the fingers caught tightly around her hip and she landed with a thump in his lap his free arm wrapped tightly around her waist so that she could not escape. Jenny fought his hold further and fruitlessly, she took a heavy breath and took her feet off the floor so that all of her small weight was on him.

Giggles erupted around the room from amused onlookers, from one character in particular whose master-plan this was all a part of. Abby gave a sly smile to her friend before announcing her master plan. "Who here believes in ghosts?"

"Ghosts?...seriously Abs!"

"Gibbs!" She complained against his unbelieving protest. "These aren't just ghosts; they're spectres of the night, the unsettled souls of the dead…" Her voice trailed off, her tone deliberately spooky. As she spoke she stood and began to light the candles positioned discreetly around the area they were sitting in, just enough to allow them to be able to see. The main light went out. Abby shuffled her way into the centre of the room, a vanity-table mirror placed onto the floor in front of her. An eerie shadow of light was cast across her in such a perfect way that it must've been something she'd practised; yet that was not what first embedded itself in the minds of those who watched her – instead in the flickering candle light a slight shiver flitted across the surface of each of their skin and they watched in anticipation, their disbelief suspended purely by the tiniest of touches to the atmosphere.

"Have you ever heard of Bloody Mary?"

Despite the ludicrousness of the idea, little unseen gasps of breath were drawn by Ducky, Tim, Ziva and even Tobias, all four throwing themselves into the story. Gibbs remained unconvinced, but as he felt Jenny shift uncomfortably under his grasp, how she was sitting not the problem this time, he felt himself being reeled in. Whispers of "no," sounded around the room, almost echoing in the vast blackness.

"Well, a long time ago there was a young woman known by just…that…name! She was very strange, often disappearing for weeks at a time, it was said that she could often be heard chanting the same words to a song – a song in a language no-one, absolutely no-one knew!" Sharp intakes of breath sounded around the room, circling the storyteller like they were controlled by an external force. "The girls in Mary's village said that she was a witch, but nobody wanted to believe them, except for one local girl. One chilling winter night, the other girl, who has _never_ had a name, heard of this and they say that she was driven crazy by the discovery, she tore out her eyes…"

Gasp.

"…and burned her face,"

Gasp

"…so that she could not be recognised by the witch-girl Mary, and she killed Mary with her own bedroom mirror. Mary's body was never found, and all that was left in her room was the empty case of the mirror – not a single shard of glass. They say that the story doesn't end there, that when Mary's mother looked into her own looking-glass and called her daughter's name in the tears of grief that Mary came to her, her face appearing over her mother's left shoulder – 13 shards of glass embedded deep in her skull and blood that trailed down and hid her identity!"

"Oooh." Ziva was strangely spooked by the tale and was not alone, on one side McGee clung to her hand – hidden from the sight of an equally shaken Tony. Tobias and Ducky were hooked to her every word and Jenny and Gibbs too.

"What happened, Abigail?"

"Duck-man," her eyes suddenly shot to him like a medium possessed. "That is what no-one quite knows…yet…it is told that Mary still searches for her murderer in the mirrors of any girl that calls her name…thirteen times. They also say that because she cannot recognise her murderer that often her anger attacks and disfigures anyone who dares to call to her!"

Jenny let out an involuntary shiver as Abby's eyes fell on her and she leant back against Jethro's body in an attempt to control her impromptu shaking fear, his grip on her tightened and for the first time in the evening she was glad for it.

"I," Abby began, an eerie mist falling over her words and actions "think that we should try; I think that in fact, Jenny should do it."

The tiniest sigh of relief left the bodies of the other team members who dreaded having to do it. All of the white eyes of the room fell onto the Director and she crowded back further with irrational fear, a fear that she had to swallow as she reached to grip Jethro's hand on the side that they were joined.

A warning was offered to the room, it was in Abby's words, but they did not sound like Abby's words; if the city were shaking in an earthquake that would be how the room felt in that moment. "I wouldn't anger Bloody Mary if I were you."

A silent nod was all Jenny could add in response. An inaudible whisper in her ear from a comforting voice told her that she was not alone as she slipped from the seat to kneel on the floor in front of the mirror – the man she was chained to came with her, taking up his place at her right side; the rest of the group crowded behind her.

Suddenly, all of the candles but the one below the mirror went out. Jenny gripped that hand tighter – hers was the only face that was lit up in the reflection, the most that could be seen of the others was white eyes and teeth and slowly fading outlines. Abby took up her place on Jenny's left hand side, taking the older woman's other hand into hers.

The chanting began: Quicker at first, but becoming more hesitant on everyone's part as they neared the 10th chant.

"Bloody Mary."

A pause held fort in the room.

"Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary."

Jenny's eyes widened as she took one last glance into the mirror, hesitance taking over as she considered the last chant – the group followed her lead: "Bloody Mary!"

An ear-piercing noise rang out in Jenny's ear and she flinched painfully – so high pitched that it was almost an inaudible dog whistle, yet it rung through her ears like a woman's scream. She shook in unrecognisable fear. Her eyes slammed closed, terrified to look; almost by the sheer power that was held in the room she could feel her eyelids being levered apart, like there was something that wanted her to see it. First her eyes went right, determined not to look but even as she did so they gravitated left, just up from her left shoulder. There was an unrecognisable disfigured face.

Jenny screamed! She screamed more than she had ever before, like a reflex she twisted, ripping her eyes from whatever demon she beheld in her gaze and flung herself into Gibbs' arms, fixing her eyes shut and refusing to open them.

The lights were back on. It was the first thing she'd noticed, even through shielded eyes, she could tell; an arm was wrapped around her back holding her in a close embrace and she slowly dared to wink open one eye. Her surroundings were long different from the last ones she had seen; the first thing she met was a pair of grey-blue eyes, something so familiar that they comforted her and drew her from her terrified trance. As she looked around she met the faces of the team, of Fornell, the sympathetic eyes of Ducky and the excited eyes of Abby.

"Wow!" was all the young woman could say.

Jenny looked at her puzzled and Abby offered an equally jubilant response:

"You screamed so loud, you must've seen something amazing – that's never happened before."

She shook her head. "And I _never_ want to do anything like that again."

As Jethro walked a still shaken Jenny from his car, which had mysteriously appeared, he held back on her hand as tightly as she did him, in a vice-grip that told her he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. They crossed the road towards her house together, their wrists were still chained with his cuffs and Abby had made no offer to change that matter; then again, with how close they'd been that evening, neither had either of them. Apparently, he was perfectly sure this was all part of her master-plan, the key to the cuffs were at the Director's house and if he drove her home - he'd already held to that part of the deal - then he could unchain himself. He had a feeling that Abby had at least thought through the idea that it would lead to something else – if there was one thing he could rely on Abby for it was interfering.

Standing on the top step outside her front door, she turned to him and met the sea of blue that she'd been so dependent on for reassurance just a few hours before.

"Thank you for tonight, Jethro…" she started, but trailed off, not exactly sure what she wanted to say.

"What are you thanking me for – it's Abby that made you go to the party."

"I know." She pondered in her own thoughts for a moment, "but it was you who made me relax and stop stressing about work. It was a good feeling."

"Yet again, I say thank Abby – or blame her if you want, she was the one who did this." He lifted their intertwined hands and signalled to the handcuffs.

Jenny giggled ever so lightly, a smile lingering across her features. She met his eyes once more, wanting to say so much more, but holding back; she could tell he could sense the moment as well.

His words broke the silence, a slight awkwardness setting in: "Maybe we should get these off then?"

Silently she agreed, leading him into her house, and flicking the lights on. Their eyes fell within seconds to the small shiny object hanging off of the end of the banister, attached with a thin red ribbon and a tiny white note was sitting at the foot of the stairs; it read '_Sorry'_ and that was all. Together they each gave a little laugh for Abby's childish scheme and her simple cut-and-run apology.

Gibbs took the silver object and turned to his companion, deep in the perfect emerald jewels of her soul he could see the tiniest hint of reluctance to separate their connection but he knew that he must for otherwise he would want to stay like this forever – not a great plan when she was Director and he hated politicians. He pressed his lips to her forehead as he turned the key in the lock and the bands pulled apart; the grip she had on his hand tightened.

Making light of the situation was all that he knew to do. "DiNozzo would probably use this moment to announce that he knew of a better way to use these!" He felt some of the tension leave her body in the smirk she hid into his shoulder, relinquishing his hand and pulling herself flush with his body, taking the opportunity of a free arm to finally pull him into a proper hug. Gibbs tightened his hold on her, not daring to speak as he felt the importance of their situation and yet he knew he had to let her go as the tenderness of the moment began to change when she did not let go, but held onto him just as surely. "Jen?" he whispered into her ear, but she shushed him, pulling back slightly and taking a step back and up onto the lowest stair so that their faces were level, not allowing their contact to break.

Jenny leant forward, so close to him that it made him dizzy as she watched the entirety of his emotions in his eyes – she knew how to read him and there was nothing she couldn't see in the depths of those oceans of blue. Her breath was sending him insane as he felt it brush against his lips – so close. She finished what she had started, knowing his feelings and intentions without so much as a word or movement from him, and she most certainly knew what she wanted – even with a light mist of alcohol, what she wanted shined brightly through. She kissed him softly, a brush of lips at first, but only until his hand found her hair and she found herself consumed by a sensation that was so foreign to her, yet so distantly familiar that it dizzied her.

Jethro pulled away, aware of what he wanted, but also too aware of his concerns for her; he pressed another kiss to her hair and untangled his fingers from the silken strands. "I should go."

The feel of air between them and on their skin burnt them both, but he backed far enough away that he could not instinctively reach for her; it was a purposeless exercise as she took another step towards him, the slightly messy look of her hair and rumpled clothes driving him crazy. She reached for him, when there was no-where to go, a hand curled around the back of his neck and she lifted herself up onto her toes and murmured against his lips:

"No you shouldn't."


	6. Of Dog Whsitles and Birthdays

**Author: MissJayne**

**Title: Of Dog Whistles and Birthdays**

**

* * *

  
**

Tony DiNozzo froze as he walked off the elevator.

It wasn't because Gibbs was yelling at someone. It wasn't because he was the first one in for once. It wasn't even because his partner had somehow decided to come to work naked.

It was because the squad room was covered in confetti, tinsel, and various other assorted decorations. Several chandeliers hung from the ceiling, unlit candles were scattered across every desk, and a huge pile of chocolates were in the vicinity of Gibbs' desk.

He only realized how long he had been frozen for when the elevator dinged again and someone else walked into the back of him.

"What are you –" He felt Gibbs freeze as well for just a moment, before he marched over to his desk. Ever the loyal puppy, Tony followed.

"Is this some kind of parallel universe, boss, or am I dreaming?"

Gibbs' response was to slap him on the back of the head.

"Some things never change," Tony muttered. "So I'm not dreaming. What's going on?"

"I should have known," Gibbs growled, stabbing the buttons on his phone with fury. "I should have known and got her barred from the building."

"Her?"

"Good morning," Ziva greeted them as she slung her bag onto her desk.

"Good morning, _Zee-vah_," he replied. "Notice anything different?"

She looked around for a moment. "Someone has decorated. Where is McGee?"

"Right behind you," the Probie called. "My car wouldn't start this morning. Sorry boss."

They all turned to stare at Gibbs, who was busy stabbing another sequence of numbers into his phone. "Extension for Shepard," he ordered.

"Doesn't he know the Director's extension number?" McGee whispered.

"LJ!" came an overly excited greeting. "How are you this fine morning?"

Director Shepard strolled into the squad room, her arms laden with presents. Or rather, Tony guessed, Lily. It was next to impossible to tell the sisters apart, but Jenny would never greet Gibbs in that way.

Gibbs slammed the phone down and glared at her.

"The correct response would be 'Happy birthday Lily', followed by giving me a present of some sort," she continued, dropping the presents onto his desk.

"Happy birthday Lily," he snarled. "How does a trip to the ER sound if you don't clear this up?"

She shrugged her shoulders, nonplussed by his threat. "Checked your email this morning?"

McGee immediately moved to his desk and began to boot up his computer. Tony let him, knowing that the geek would be able to find whatever she was referring to quicker than anyone else.

Lily smiled at the others. "Good morning to all of you," she smiled. "Like the decorations?"

"Why don't you decorate the CIA?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Because it's Jenny's birthday as well!"

"Is she in yet?"

An innocent look came over Lily's face; Tony was instantly on his guard. Lily only pretended to be innocent when she'd done something wrong. Very wrong. Something that would elicit a response of death from Gibbs.

"She may..." Lily paused. "She may be in a series of meetings outside the Navy Yard today, and I may have accidently dropped her cell phone in her coffee this morning so you can't contact her."

Gibbs glared at her; his team took several steps back. Lily, completely used to it, merely rolled her eyes.

"Is that your best response?" she queried.

Gibbs shook his head softly. "Get out before I get security to throw you out."

"About that... security aren't going to throw me out when I'm here as Jenny for the day. If you can prove to them that I'm actually from the CIA, by all means have a go."

"Boss, I've found the email!" McGee called.

"Spill, McGoo," Tony urged, moving over to the Probie's desk. "What possible reason could Lily have for doing this?"

McGee began to read from the email. "'Director Shepard is holding a birthday party in the squad room this evening. Attendance is only compulsory for Agent Gibbs' team. The theme is James Bond, and all attendees will be expected to dress up. Starts at 1800 and ends...'"

"When does it end?" Gibbs asked.

Tony decided he had to finish the quote off. "'Ends when everyone is passed out drunk because of the spiked punch.' Sounds fun."

"It will be," Lily promised. "And LJ?"

He turned to grace her with another one of his glares.

The redhead put her hand into a pocket and withdrew a dog whistle on a cord. "I need you to wear this around your neck today."

Gibbs reached out and took it. "Any particular reason?"

"Because I said so? I'll explain it later. Abby was looking for you earlier. Could you invite her and Ducky to the event tonight while you're there?"

The boss pulled the cord around his neck and tried to tuck it under his shirt.

"Err, no, it needs to be visible," Lily added.

He gave her a funny look, but obeyed before storming off in the direction of the elevators.

"There a reason it's James Bond?" Ziva inquired.

"James Bond is the best character ever to grace the silver screen!" Tony argued. "What better reason could you have?"

Lily smirked. "Because it means LJ will have to wear a tux. I know how much he hates them, Jenny loves to see him in one, and thus we both get a present out of it." She started to walk towards the stairs.

"What about the dog whistle?" McGee called after her.

The redhead turned around and walked over to McGee instead.

"Erm... I shouldn't ask?" the Probie offered.

She cocked her head to one side, considering. Then, she whirled around to face Tony.

"It's not my fault," he immediately blurted out.

She smiled. "Need a favor."

"Name it." How could he refuse a beautiful woman?

She withdrew a memory stick from another pocket. "I need you to upload this to YouTube. I spent all night trying to get it sorted."

Tony took it from her hands, before settling down at his desk. "What's on it?"

"Something."

"Is this _something _connected to national security?"

"No."

"Promise?"

She nodded. "I swear on Jenny's life that it's not connected to national security."

He opened the only file on the memory stick, and froze again. "You've got to be kidding me."

"The YouTube account name you'll want is 'jshepard' and the password is 'stayoutofmyaccountmypryingsister'. Both all one word, both all lower case. I'd like at least a million hits by the party, so tag it with whatever you like."

This time, she left for good.

* * *

Gibbs looked around the squad room later that evening.

It was still decorated from this morning, and somehow Lily had managed to stick even more decorations up. The candles were all lit, which had led to Ducky murmuring about possible fire hazards. The punch had definitely been spiked, although Gibbs had decided to stick to the free bar provided.

He could see Tony, McGee and Ducky over by the bar, so he headed in their direction.

"Good to see you again," Ducky smiled. "I took the liberty of ordering you a bourbon before the bartender was overwhelmed with orders."

"Thanks," Gibbs nodded, reaching over and taking a sip of his drink. Without warning, someone pulled the glass away and finished the rest of it off.

"Major Anya Amasova," Tony noted. "From 'The Spy Who Loved Me'. Nice choice."

Gibbs didn't have to turn to know who it was. Only one person would dare to steal his drink like that, and he wanted to see the dress on Jenny first rather than Lily.

The redhead sighed. "Have you seen Ziva or Abby yet?" she checked.

"Nope," he answered, still not moving.

She shoved the glass back into his hands. "Jenny will be down in five minutes. We're going to play it so only one of us is around at any one time. I might have to seduce someone to keep me out of the way."

"Jenny will kill you," he warned.

"She's yet to kill me," Lily shrugged. "And she won't. I'd have to sleep with you for her to really come after me."

"And _that_ would never happen," he warned, before she got any ideas.

He heard her turn around. "Oops," she muttered. "Jenny's here, and she's got Ziva and Abby with her. See you later." Without further ado, she disappeared into a crowd.

"Good evening," came a very familiar voice behind him.

Gibbs allowed himself to turn around and look at Jenny. "Happy birthday," he replied.

She was wearing a deep blue dress, with a very low cut front. Her hair was tied back in a loose fashion. For once, she was not wearing a necklace.

"Like it?" she asked.

"I haven't decided," he lied. In reality, he wanted to show her exactly what he thought of the dress, but it would probably get them both arrested for indecent exposure.

He turned his head slightly to take in the others. Ziva wore a red dress, which Tony had proclaimed was 'Melina Havelok from 'For Your Eyes Only'' and then gone very quiet. Her hair was down, curling around her shoulders. Abby wore a demure black dress, her hair pulled into a bun. McGee had muttered something about Vesper Lynd, although Tony had yet to name the movie.

"Care to dance?" Jenny smiled.

* * *

Jenny breathed a sigh of relief as she slipped into her office for a moment, Jethro right behind her. She liked socializing, but it was made almost impossible when your sister was present and pretending to be you at the same time. They'd had a few close calls; overall, she thought they'd done well. At least Lily could cover for her while she and Jethro –

"Happy birthday, JL," Lily smirked from the darkness.

Jenny swore before flipping the light switch on. "You have exactly five seconds to get out."

"Not happy with me?" Lily pouted.

Jenny glared at her. "You posted a video of me taking a shower on YouTube this morning! Sorry if I'm still a little mad at you!"

She felt Jethro stiffen by her side. "You did what?" he growled at Lily.

Lily grinned. "Two minor points: I was the one taking the shower, and it was very tastefully done."

"Two minor points," Jenny retorted. "Everyone thinks it's me, and I'm going to make your life very unpleasant for a while."

"How long is a while?" Lily checked.

They both glared at her.

"Would you please relax; SECNAV called YouTube and managed to get it taken down."

"Not before two million people had watched it!" Jenny screamed.

"Tony uploaded it?" Lily tried.

"You gave it to him!" She picked up the stapler from her desk and threw it at her sister.

"'Self expression heals the wounded heart'," Lily quoted.

"Your version of self expression is going to end in your death."

"Enough," Gibbs stepped in. "Lily, scram."

She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to?"

"I'm not giving you a show," he countered.

"Don't stop on my account," she smirked again.

"Lil," Jenny growled.

She held up her hands in surrender, and walked to the door. "Oh, LJ?" she called back over her shoulder.

"Out," he ordered.

"You still got that dog whistle?" she inquired.

Jenny watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Why?"

Lily laughed as she shut the door.

Gibbs turned to her. "What have I missed?"

"I made a bet with her that she couldn't get you to carry the stupid dog whistle around for the day without demanding to know why you had to do it."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I honestly thought you'd interrogate her," she protested.

"It's okay," he soothed, drawing her into his arms again. "I'll get her back."

She chuckled. "I can think of a few things to do."

"We'll discuss that later," he decided. "Happy birthday Jen."

"Thanks."

"About that dress… I think it'll look better off than on…"

* * *

Lily stepped back from the locked office door. Time to be the Director again. When she had some spare time, she really needed to bug that office…

* * *


	7. One In A Billion

Author: aserene

Title: One in a Billion

Rating: T

Spoilers: Everything is fair game

Summary: Abby throws a party to celebrate life and death.

* * *

Abby was happily walking outside with Jethro trotting along lazily. She scratched the dog behind his ears as she held her umbrella over her carefully. It was a glorious fall day, the kind where the leaves were the right shade of amber and red, and the crisp scent of autumn hung in the breeze. The sky was a clear blue with no clouds to block out the unseasonably warm sun. For October 28th, it was exceptionally beautiful, for Abby it was exceptionally depressing.

Unbeknownst to anyone she had taken this day harder than most. Sure the whole team had been awfully silence on this day that would mark the forty-fifth year of life of one of their companions only instead it would mark six months of death. For all her Goth-like endeavors, death was one thing she had never grown to accept. It could be why she got the small orchid tattoo on her shoulder, but of course no one knew about that so she didn't have to explain it. Jethro nudged her a little and she turned to throw him a stick. The dog retrieved as he always did and was just about to drop it at her feet when his ears shot up and he took off in the opposite direction.

"Jethro NO!" Abby shouted, but the dog did not listen. She ran trying to avoid stumbling in her large boots. She followed the dog into a wooded area and skidded to a stop. Jethro was seated in front of someone who had a dog whistle hanging from delicate fingers. She tried to back up afraid of what could happen now that the stranger had gain the trust of her dog.

"Hello Abby."

--------------------------------------------------

"Jethro I really don't think you have an option," Ducky said gently.

"The answer is no."

"Abby just wants the team to have something happy in their lives once again. She wants to honor someone they all cared about and to enjoy her favorite holiday. You really can't refuse."

"I can and I am."

"Jethro, I hate to bring this up but Ziva could get you there with very little trouble."

"No, No, and no. Since when do they listen to what Abby says? I told her no Halloween party, therefore no Halloween party."

"You can't ban her from having a party."

"I cannot attend."

"Jethro I really think..."

"Ducky!" Came the sugary high voice followed by the footsteps of a few more. Ziva, McGee, and Tony appeared behind the Goth.

"Abigail," Ducky greeted glaring at Gibbs. Gibbs remained silent.

"We've decided it will be a masquerade! That way we can combined all the holidays in one!"

"I see," Ducky agreed. "And what shall we be celebrating?"

"All Hallow's Eve," Abby began. "Dia de los Muertos and..."

"Samhain," Ziva finished quietly. Gibbs glanced at the two for a minute knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"Abby says she's got this Haunted mansion we can go to," McGee piped up trying to break the tension.

"Yep so we can watch the ghosts return, it'll be just like Davy Jones."

"I think you've got that myth wrong DiNozzo," Gibbs scolded trying not to cringe at the word ghost.

"Nah...He had ten days at sea and one on land, kinda like the in between time."

"In between time?"

"The time were spirits can cross to the realm of the living," Abby informed.

"You guys seriously believing in this Witchcraft and Wizard stuff?" Gibbs sighed. The team nodded. "It's not real. It won't be real, so scat," he snapped. The team began to leave surprised when Abby held her ground.

"Just because she's gone doesn't mean we can't remember her!" Abby snapped before turning and running out the lab. The team stared after her before glancing back at Gibbs who looked rather stunned.

"Get back to work!" he snapped and the team scattered, Ducky turning back to his guests. Gibbs slowly made his way to the lab and found Abby sitting in her chair with a German Shepherd alongside her. He tapped on the glass when he realized the door was locked. "Abby."

"I'm not interested in apologies."

"Abby open this door, right now."

"You can't make me."

"Abby, whose dog is that?"

"Mine."

"I thought I told you, you couldn't keep it."

"You were overruled." She could have sworn he said something like "figure" but she wasn't positive.

"Abby..."

"I'm not talking to you until you agree to come to the party."

"Okay, I'll come," Gibbs answered after a minute. Chances were if Abby would stop talking to him so would his team and Ducky and while he enjoyed silence he needed the normalcy. "On one condition." They couldn't think he was a total pushover. Abby looked over. "No ghost stories?"

"I know someone who will be very disappointed but I can live with that," she sighed unlocking her door. Gibbs entered slowly.

"And I'm not dressing up."

"Self expression heals the wounded heart my silver fox."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? It doesn't even have to be outrageous, Tony is going as Bond, and McGee is going as a writer. Ducky's going as a Scotsman."

"Fine Abbs, I'll figure something out."

"I already did," she said smiling sweetly. "A regency gentleman."

"A what?"

"Pride and Prejudice? Mr. Darcy? Ringing bells here Gibbs?"

"I know who Mr. Darcy is, but...couldn't we go with something...else?"

"Like?"

"Like something less restricting."

"Oh...yea I got it, how about a God?"

"A God?"

"Yep, The God of War, I think it's fitting," Abby nodded. "But not just any God of War, we'll have to make you a good God of War."

"No leather Abbs."

"Come on Gibbs, please!" She begged.

"Fine, no leather pants."

"Okay...leather vest then." Gibbs sighed and nodded.

"Whatever you want Abbs." He kissed her cheek and scratched the dog behind his ears before leaving. Abby waited until he was off her floor before picking up the phone.

"We've got a small change of plans."

-----------------------------------------------------------

The first of November came all to quickly for Gibbs tastes. That night Abby had decided to have her party. That way all the circus routines out on Halloween were safe in their beds or in prison and no one would get called out on a case. Abby had given the team a precise time to be there and warned them if they were late there would be consequences. Tony and Ziva had opted to carpool, McGee going with Abby and Jethro (the dog) who apparently was coming along. Ducky had asked if he could bring a date and Abby had assured him that was fine. Gibbs was happy for his old friend, even if he himself would be going solo. It wasn't the first time he'd gone to an event solo and he planned on going home that way as well. Women just didn't seem to have the same fire anymore, they were in short all the same.

The mansion Abby had scheduled this thing at was out of town. Gibbs was curious as to how she'd come across it, except the haunted part it didn't seem like her style. It was richly decorated and he knew the style was familiar to a townhouse he had once frequented. Those thoughts were ignored as he'd promised himself he would not get grumpy for Abby's sake. Abby herself was decked out in some sort of Goth Fairy outfit, he wasn't entirely sure what she was. Ziva was dressed as a ninja, something Tony was finding particularly amusing. DiNozzo was naturally in a tuxedo with a martini, shaken not stirred in his one hand and practicing his British accent. McGee looked quite at home with a scarf around his neck and a nice Professor like outfit. Ducky and his date were matching Scots, and Gibbs withheld the smile at his old friend wearing a kilt. There were some other people there, people he assumed were friends of Abby or the rest of the team. People he was sure he'd never met before. By ten though, those other people had left, saying they were still tired out from the day before and Abby had sent them on their way.

"Sorry you party isn't all that hopping Abby," he said gently.

"Just you wait Gibbs, the guest of honor hasn't made an appearance."

"That be the person who owns this place?"

"Something like that," she replied with a knowing smile.

"Hm...and who is this person?"

"Someone is who everything and nothing all at the same time," Abby answered cryptically. Gibbs shook his head, he'd figure it out eventually, in the meantime, he had have another glass of bourbon. The doors to the balcony had been opened and he felt the chill come in and silence descend.

Gibbs turned to the rest of the team trying to figure out what could possibly silence them when he saw her. Standing on the landing from the second floor was vision in emerald green. A Goddess from a time long ago, except he quickly realized she wasn't' supposed to be a Goddess. She was a princess, a warrior princess if the sword was anything to go by. It looked a lot like his from where he was standing, his equal in every way. She came down the stairs as Jethro (the dog) bolted up to her licking her hand and circling her legs.

"I believe now," he heard Tony say to Ziva who was smiling.

"Told you the surprise was good," Abby laughed as his vision in green reached the main floor.

"Very good, Abby," Ducky managed. "Jennifer..." Saying her name made her real and Gibbs who had spent the last six months chasing phantoms did not want this to be proven a fake. He turned on his heel and slipped out onto the balcony. He could hear her soft voice float outside on the wind and the laughter of his team as they seemed to just accept this phantom as their own.

"So I saved the best for last!" Abby said excitedly.

"And what is that?" McGee asked getting over the first surprise.

"A Hay maze! Come on it's a labyrinth outside!" The team went racing past him down the steps to the large yard in the back where a maze was set up. Even Ducky and his date went down to join them leaving only one person behind, with Jethro. The dog ran up to Gibbs sat beside him and barked once before turning back to the other person.

"A God of War, how fitting," came her light teasing voice. He said nothing but tensed as she came closer. She stood alongside him the material from her dress brushing his arm and hand. He turned to look at her, her face the same it had been, the hair a bit longer.

"Where have you been?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Here, there, every where really," she answered.

"You're dead," he reminded trying to keep the anger out of his voice. "I know about All Hollow's Eve, about Samhain, those who believe get a wish. That's the only reason your here. You're a phantom, nothing more," he accused.

"Possibly." He could blame what the faint golden glow the encased her on the lights from inside the room but he wasn't sure it was just that. "Perhaps I am just a figment of your imagination, or perhaps I was sent back instead of sent on. Either way I'm here, flesh and blood."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you," he shot back. Her tinkling laughter filled the air and she leaned closer to him the heat from her skin merging with his own. He felt her small hands in his pants pocket and froze. She withdrew his knife and held out her palm.

"Do ghost bleed warm blood? Do phantoms?" She questioned. He shook his head. He made the cut on her palm, the warm blood seeping into his hand. He pulled out a handerkchief and banged her hand.

"Do angels bleed?" He asked her. She turned in a circle in front of him.

"No wings," she lamented. "So I'm not an angel."

"The devil then."

"No tail either, or horns," she clarified. They heard a happy shriek from the maze and turned to find the team dancing around.

"SNOW! It's snowing!" Abby squealed. The team laughing with her.

"The first snow is a magical time," Gibbs quoted. "On a day when magic is already at its highest."

"Perhaps it creates miracles," she suggested.

"Or second chances."

"I think we're on our third," she whispered as he tugged her closer realizing she had a sleeveless dress on.

"Third time's charmed," he paused staring at her, committing this moment to a never dying memory. "They told me the chances you survived were one in a million."

"More like one in a billion."

"But you're here."

"Sometimes, every once in eternity that one in a billion comes around, what matters is what you do with it."

"I want you to stay till we're both old and gray," he said surprising himself with the depth of emotion. She laughed lightly.

"You're already old and grey," she taunted.

"I can still take you junior director," he bit back. She laughed pulling away.

"Oh really? En-Guard!" She drew her sword from her side and let him draw his. They were plastic but still fun.

"You're going to fight in full length dress?"

"I have a great many skills," she answered cheekily taking a swipe at him below the belt.

"Hey! I would agree with that, but I'd rather get a full demonstration!"

"Getting slow old man?" She started running toward the maze and the team.

"I'll show you slow!" He took off after her watching as his team looked up and watched in amusement.

"Go Jenny!" Tony shouted.

"DiNozzo! Who's side are you on?"

"The lady boss, Boss', well at least right now. She's wearing heels and beating you."

"I'll deal with you traitors later!" Gibbs warned as he ran past them trying to catch Jenny. Unfortunately it was the shoes that were undoing. Jethro, the dog, had formed quite a habit for Italian shoes and was more than happy to circle Jenny's ankles causing her to loose her balance.

"Damn dog! Abby!"

"Sorry Jenny, he takes after his namesake."

"He would," Jenny muttered as she tried to regain her speed. However it failed and Jethro, the dog, managed to get the upper hand again by trying to get her to play and she went into a pile of hay. She was just about get up when she felt herself picked up.

"Gotcha," Gibbs announced happily scooping her up maiden style.

"Put me down!"

"Nah...want to see if any of your loyal minions try to save you. DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky?" It was Ziva who took a step forward. "Ziva?"

"Gibbs!"

"Now, now little ninja, she's quite happy where she is, aren't you Jen?"

"Jethro you son of a..."

"Ah ha, language."

"Gibbs really you should..."

"Ziva stay where you..." his last words were lost as the hay bale he was standing on fell and they fell into a giant pile of hay.

"I tried to warn you," Ziva shouted over the wall.

"Now when you stop being children, we'll be indoors where it's warm," Ducky announced leading the team away. Jenny looked down where Gibbs was slightly under cushioning her fall more.

"Your fault," she reminded.

"Hm...but that's exactly how I planned it," he informed. "See your pet ninja is gone, and Abby who we will discuss later, and the rest of the team."

"And your point is?"

"Well, we can go into a more in depth exploration of your skills and they won't be able to hear you scream."

"I do not scream."

"I beg to differ."

"Is there an or to this plan of yours?" He threaded his hand through her hair and pulled her closer.

"Not at the moment," he whispered before tilting his head up to kiss her. She quickly responded to the kiss, her hands framing his face tracing the little lines along his eyes. The kiss turned into kisses that lasted as they made their way back to the house and slipped in darkened entrance. The team was still partying telling stories and drinking. They slipped up a back stair case and stood on the second floor balcony watching the team below. She led him further down the hall to a beautiful decorated room with a large king size bed. "Don't like hay anymore?"

"It's itchy, you have something against a bed?"

"Not if you're in it," he smirked pulling her closer before lowering her against crisp white sheets. He was beyond aroused at this point, yet at the same time, he was hesitant. He'd kissed her in his dreams, made love to her in his dreams, but she was always gone in the morning. He didn't want to risk that again, and yet he could stop himself. He slipped the straps of the dress off her shoulders and let it pool on the ground as she removed his vest and shirt. He helped her with his pants and boots before covering her with his body again. He wanted to re-memorize every inch of it and kissed down her torso lower to a scar. That caused him to stop. In his dreams she was flawless, there was no angry red mark there, just soft ivory skin. She flinched away from his touch.

"Jethro..."

"These are new," he said by way of asking. There were four in total, two on her side, one on her thigh, and one on her back. She said nothing trying to redirect his attention but he held her gently letting his mind piece together what he knew was true. He held her close, kissing her lips softly before moving and kissing his scar individually.

"Leave them be," she said.

"If I were a God, I would take their pain away." He wouldn't take them away, they would be solid reminders of what he lost and gained.

"They're not so painful anymore." The urgency was gone from the moment. The passion and tenderness remained, as strong as they'd ever been. She pressed butterfly kisses along his neck and he responded till he shifted off her, not wanting to strain her with his weight. He spooned behind her wrapping her in his arms. She yawned content for the moment. "Jethro?"

"Hm..."

"You do want this don't you?"

"I want to love you in the sunlight," he whispered and she nodded turning into him. They'd both had enough time in the darkness, come dawn, everything would change.

The End


	8. Halloween Party

**Author: caf-pow**

**Title: Halloween Party  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Oct 20th

Jenny frowned at the invitation in front of her, black card with an embossed outline of a witch on a broomstick on the front, as she flipped it open a pumpkin popped out at her, leering with its wide grin and pointed eyes. She sighed as she read the words written in a delicate hand in silver ink.

'_You are invited to a special NCIS All Hallows eve party on October 31__st__ 2008 at the residence of Dr Donald Mallard. 9.30pm sharp, fancy dress theme.'_

She looked down at the additional message,

'_P.S please please please come director, I'll tell you who you have to come as, and it's going to be so much fun. Love Abby.' _

She dreaded to think who she would be made to dress as, and she wondered how Abby had bribed Ducky into letting them use his house.

She picked up her phone and dialled the extension for Abby's lab,

'Abby Scuito NCIS forensics lab,' came the chirpy reply,

'Hi Abs it's…'

'Jenny! Did you get the invitation? Please say you'll come, if you don't it'll ruin everything! You have to come, if you say no I'll come fetch you myself and put you I your costume myself and drive you there myse…'

'Abby calm down,' Jenny chuckled, 'I'm coming, don't panic.'

'Yay! Whoooooooh!''

Jenny held the phone away from her ear as the goth screamed down the phone, 'How many cafpow's have you had today Abby?'

'Not that many whyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?' Of course you haven't,

'Who do you want me to come as?'

She groaned at the response, well it was kinda obvious when you thought about it and she could guess who Gibbs and his team were coming as.

* * *

Downstairs McGee was trying to write up his report, Tony was muttering strange untonyish phrases and throwing paper balls at both himself and Ziva,

'Self expression heals the wounded heart' he chanted smoothly before taking aim and planting a paper ball squarely between McGee's eyes.

'Tony would you knock it off!'

'No probie, don't hesitate take a deep breath and take the plunge, who writes this stuff?'

'Hey that sounds like my new calendar!' McGee replied indignantly,

'This stuff'll rot your brain probie, I'm doing you a favour, oww, hey boss,' he looked behind him sheepishly as Gibbs strode past him.

'Don't let the director see what you're doing to that calendar,'

'Why's that boss?'

'She bought it,' came the soft reply from directly behind him, he jumped about a foot in the air before slowly turning his head around.

'Hi Jenny, director, ma'am,' he smoothed out the sheet he had just crumpled and placed it carefully back onto the pad before passing it back to McGee.

'Did you all get one of these?' Jenny asked holding her invitation up, Tony nodded and held his up, as did McGee and Ziva. Gibbs glared at it before rummaging around his desk,

'mmmm' he growled,

'you'd better find out who you're coming as,' she smirked knowing who he would be. He frowned at her,

'you can tell me, you already know,'

'no I don't,' her eye twitched as she spoke and Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

'maybe I have an idea who she wants you to dress up as,' Jenny replied as she slipped back upstairs wondering where on earth she was going to get a suitable costume.

Tony frowned at the invitation, he knew who he was supposed to come as, why him, why couldn't she have given his character to McGee, he'd look much better as it. Opposite Ziva was wondering what on earth her character was, the name had confused her greatly, maybe she would have to enlist Tony's help to find out what she should look like, or she could google it, that was right wasn't it, google, google, who came up with that name?

Gibbs headed downstairs into Abby's lab and was nearly flattened by the black and white blur that hurtled headlong into him,

'hey Abby,'

'Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbssssssssssss!'

'Maybe I'd better put this cafpow in the bin, you seem to have had enough already,'

Abby's mouth dropped in amazement,

'No Gibbs, bin a cafpow, that's sacrilege!'

Gibbs chuckled, he lifted up his invitation and Abby grinned,

'You wanna know who you're coming as?'

'That would be nice,'

'You'll never guess,'

Gibbs remained silent,

'Its a genius theme,'

Gibbs stared at her,

'Guess Gibbs,'

'Sometime today Abby,'

'Okay, you're going as ...........'

* * *

Oct 31st

Jenny stood in front of her mirror scrutinising her costume and how tight it was, she had never envisaged it would be this tight and restricting before she put it on. She sighed and reapplied her lipstick before taking one last look at the way her butt was exaggerated by the cut of the dress and groaned, it'll all be over in a few hours, you can do this for Abby.

Gibbs frowned at his costume and pulled at it hoping it would look a little more flattering, why he had let Abby talk him into letting her use hair dye on his hair he did not know but he did know he would look ridiculous for the next few weeks until it washed out. He hoped it would wash out.

Ziva looked at herself in the mirror; she had done a good job if she did say so herself, her smooth ponytail and pale make-up and prim dress were perfect. She laughed wondering who Abby would have given her sibling to dress as, and who Abby was coming as, and who would be it.

McGee tugged on his shorts disdainfully, he'd kill Abby when he got his hands on her.

Tony frowned, he looked ridiculous.

Abby grinned at herself in the mirror, no one would guess it was her or that she would have come as this character, she giggled as she imagined what Ducky was putting on upstairs. She had arrived early to decorate and prepare the spooky treats, music and games.

Palmer smiled at his appearance and practised his moans in the mirror, he thought he looked great, he was very excited about this party.

At 9.10 the guests started arriving, they all gave Abby strange looks as she let them in and guided them into the living room for drinks. She squealed when Palmer arrived,

'Wow you look fantastic Jimmy; you can let everyone in now,'

Palmer smiled, he was in his element and could really play his character, he moaned in agreement and Abby giggled happily before scuttling off to find Ducky.

There was a knock at the door and Palmer straightened his jacket before opening it eerily and moaning, he stopped and stared at the walking mass of hair on the doorstep before hiding a grin and speaking,

'Abby says you're to go in the back door.'

He wondered who was in that costume.

A few agents and their partners appeared and congratulated Palmer on his costume; they had come as the usual vampires and witches. Before long there were giant pumpkins, witches, vampires, zombies, werewolves, skeletons, mummies, bats and all sorts of other things including a very sleek black cat. Palmer smiled at Michelle as she twirled her tail around at him and pouted.

Jimmy jumped as Gibbs appeared at the door,

'Hello Special Agent Gibbs,' he groaned for effect and smiled, 'um Abby says you are to go to the back door sir.'

He repeated the process for Ziva and McGee, strangely he didn't see Tony or the director. Abby appeared behind him,

'You can come in now Jimmy, everyone's here,' she chirped. Palmer couldn't hide the confusion on his face, 'now that looks like Lurch,' Abby grinned.

She skipped into the main room and changed the track on the CD player, she turned the volume right up and dragged the team in one by one, first she dragged in Lurch who everyone had seen already. Palmer bowed and groaned before turning towards the hall, next she dragged in McGee dressed as Pugsley, he looked very uncomfortable and glared at her for embarrassing him so publicly.

Abby just grinned and grabbed Ziva's arm and dragged her into view, her surly expression was the finishing touch to her Wednesday costume. Abby then grabbed Gibbs and pushed him into the room, he attempted to smile jovially as Gomez and Ducky slipped in beside him with a mad expression on his face and a brown overcoat, he took Gibbs hand and he jumped back from the small electric shock. Ducky grinned,

'courtesy of Abigail,' he opened his hand to expose a small shock device from a joke shop.

Abby stopped as she reached the doorway and growled,

'Cousin itt!' She screeched, a mass of hair tried to hide itself in the crowd, she pulled a dog whistle from around her neck and blew it loudly.

'DiNozzo get over here!' Gibbs growled, the whistle was giving him a headache.

'Got it boss,' the hair slid cross the floor and then stopped behind McGee, 'so freakin' embarrassing,' he muttered.

A giggle rang through the air over the music, Gibbs turned around and spotted a black blur disappear up the stairs, 'Hey Morticia, get that butt down here, if we gotta suffer this humiliation so do you!' He growled up the stairs earning himself some very strange looks from his peers.

A pair of green eyes peered around the corner, they were narrowed in irritation, she raised her nose towards the ceiling and stepped out. She took tiny steps and her hips swayed as she began making her way down the stairs, she snorted with laughter as she spotted Tony again and tried to hide it by turning away.

'Oh ha ha, lets all laugh at the walking talking wig,' Tony growled, Jenny positively howled as she saw his eyes through the hair,

Gibbs stared at her, 'it's not that funny,' Jenny beckoned him towards her with her hands,

'No but I'll tell you what is,' Gibbs frowned and listened as she whispered into his ear, his face turned stony, 'you breathe a word to anyone.' Jenny snorted into his ear and he shook his head and laughed at her.

Palmer looked at McGee, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at Tony who remained silent and still, and then at Ziva who shook her head, they all looked at Ducky who smiled and shook his head sighing, 'what's so funny Doctor?' Jimmy asked, Ducky smiled, 'I don't know Mr Palmer.' Ziva frowned and vowed to get to the bottom of it.

Jenny stopped laughing and fought to keep a straight face as she turned to look at Gibbs, he smiled and raised his arm, 'why thank you,' she teased and took his arm allowing him to lead her down the stairs. As they came properly into view everyone could see the full effect of their costumes, Gibbs hair coloured black and parted neatly down the middle, the pencil moustache and black striped suit, and Jenny wearing a waist length black wig, black eye make up, her skin very pale and wearing a long sleeved black dress that clung to her from her shoulders down to her knees.

Abby grabbed their hands and dragged them into the main reception room, she motioned for Palmer to change the music and pushed Jenny into Gibbs arms, grinning widely.

'You ever get the feeling you've been set up?' Jenny whispered into Gibbs ear,

'yup,' he turned around as he realised what they were being made to dance to.

Abby giggled and he shook his head, 'of all the songs she could have picked,'

'be thankful its not brain matter,' Jenny muttered quietly,

Gibbs laughed to himself, 'now that would have been interesting.'

'Do you think she's trying to tell us something?'

'What _one way or another I'm gonna get ya_ together?'

Jenny frowned at him sarcastically, 'yes Jethro, she's got us dressed up as a married couple for Halloween and dancing around Ducky's living room, something tells me this is just the beginning.'

Gibbs nodded, if he knew Abby, and he did, she would never let it drop, she was like a dog with bone when she wanted something. He wouldn't admit it but later he would thank Abby for getting them this close, he loved dancing with her, always had. They danced together for over half an hour before they separated, though neither would admit they had both secretly enjoyed that half an hour immensely; moving together with the music, his hand around her waist and her arm around his neck.

Gibbs grabbed Abby and dragged her over to where Jenny was standing sipping punch. 'Abby, what did you use on my hair?' Abby's eyes widened, 'I er I um, wash in dye?' Gibbs frowned at her, 'will it be gone by morning?' Abby smiled sweetly, 'well um, er,' 'No, you'll have black hair for at least a week,' Jenny interrupted as Abby fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to look even more innocent.

Gibbs immediately recognised the beginning of the next song and saw Abby grinning by the boom box, how had she found out about that song? He looked behind him and saw Jenny tapping her foot to the beat, he jerked his head towards Ziva and Tony dancing, 'come on then,' Jenny grinned and placed her punch glass down. She grabbed his arm and dragged him onto the dance floor, 'I wanna dance,' had been one of their favourite songs to dance to when they had been together.

They lost themselves in the beat and in themselves; McGee and Abby watched as Jenny turned her back on Gibbs and swung her ass around in front of his crotch. They glanced at each other when Gibbs placed his hands around her waist and pressed her closer to him, the song changed and they changed their dancing accordingly.

'Abby did you pick this list of songs specifically?' 'Of course Tim,' she grinned up at him as they watched Jenny and Gibbs 'boogieing' to the oldie classics. After about an hour the disco type music gave way to the more romantic power ballads, almost without thinking it seemed Jenny turned and slipped into Gibbs grip and slowed down to 'Is this Love'.

Tony and Ziva appeared beside Abby and McGee, 'looks like you lot will be owing me money tonight,' Abby grinned, the others nodded, 'it'll be worth it though,' Tony smiled behind the mass of hair. The song ended and Elvis Presley began his serenade, the four watched entranced as Jenny and Gibbs changed their dancing position, getting closer together if it was possible.

Jenny's head was tucked underneath Gibbs chin as they danced, locked together as one in their embrace. As the next song started, they seemed to freeze slightly, the words reached their ears and Jenny tried to hide the pain in her face.

_They passed me by, all of those great romances  
You were, I felt, robbing me of my rightful chances  
My picture clear, everything seemed so easy  
And so I dealt you the blow  
One of us had to go  
Now it's different, I want you to know_

_One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all_

Jenny pushed Gibbs away from her and walked away quickly; the others stared as she headed towards the French doors and disappeared into the garden. Gibbs walked in the opposite direction, he glared at his team and stormed into the hall. 'I told you this would happen,' McGee muttered. The others glared at him and Tony whacked him around the back of the head.

Jenny sat on the steps in the garden, the words of the song reverberating around her head,

_I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go  
Now I've changed and I want you to know_

It was so true, it was like someone had looked inside her and written this song for her. Abba always enchanted her, the way the lyrics were put together, she hugged her knees to her chest and rocked to the music.

_  
One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead_

Gibbs stormed back into the main room and listened to the music, he flicked through the huge collection and put a different song on before storming towards the French doors.

_  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all_

_Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
_

Jenny felt something vibrate in her pocket, she plucked her phone out and saw the number was withheld, she clicked 'answer' and held it to her ear, 'Shepard,' she stated trying to hide the way her voice was shaking. All she heard was breathing, 'hello?' she listened again, 'Jethro?'

'Uh hu,'

'sometime today would be good.'

He smiled watching her run her fingers through the black wig, 'turn around,' she put her phone back in her pocket and looked behind her. He was standing nervously holding a single black rose; he held it gingerly towards her. 'I'm not very good with words,' he muttered looking at the patio.

She smiled and stood up, she reached out and took the rose, 'thank you, even though you did just take it from on of Abby's displays.' She could see the fear in his eyes; this wasn't the time for being cute with him. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself before he suddenly lunged at her. The presence of his lips against hers took her by surprise at first and she pulled away quickly.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, he looked relieved as she leaned in to kiss him again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his hands around her waist and stroked her butt gently with his thumbs. They broke apart to look into each others eyes, they were shining in the light, alive with passion and desire. 'I wonder how much Tony had on us doing this,' Jenny whispered, stifling a groan as Gibbs trailed kisses down her jaw and neck. They both looked around and spotted the four pairs of eyes watching their every move, 'Tony really does look ridiculous,' Gibbs chuckled, 'I wonder if he's noticed everyone can see his Miami Vice boxers at the back.'


End file.
